Twin Identities
by Kuro-Tenshi Ariannel
Summary: Fai and his brother are new in class. They come from a far, way far, distant place no one's heard of. They have a big secret. They are mysteries. And the one question everybody asks-Why are they really there? NOW FINISHED, NO KILLING!
1. New Students

Author's Notes: Ok, this is something i thought fof before i went on a trip to ARIZONA. do NOT murder me if you don't like it, but please leave encouraging (that includes flames) reviews and everything. this chapter, being the first, will be a little short. this may be the only time i ask this, but PLEASE read the notes at the bottom, they contain slightly important information that you need to know to continue reading this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles, nor do I own anything that says CLAMP on it. If i did, this would've happened in the manga/anime, ok?

Important:  
'hello'-fai/yuui's language  
"hello"-everyone else's language

* * *

'Come on, we're late!' Two high school students ran quickly up the steps, one pulling the other.

'Ow! That hurts! Leggo, I'm coming!' The one pulling shook his head.

'New students and we're late. This is already not going very well.'

'You worry too much.' The one pulling shook his head.

'And you worry too little.'

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

"Hey, did you know that we're getting new students?" A group of students sat in the back of the class, talking excitedly to one another. One of the boys, leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed, sighed and shook his head.

"What's your point?" One of the girls smiled.

"Come on, Kurogane. Admit it-you're interested." Kurogane slammed his chair down, annoyed.

"I am NOT! And stop saying stuff like that, Tomoyo!"

"Hey! Don't yell at Tomoyo-chan!"

"Sakura..." The emerald eyes turned to meet the amber ones.

"Syaoran..." He shook his head softly. Sakura clenched her fists. "But, he was yelling at Tomoyo-chan!"

"Class, come to order." The teacher put on his glasses and looked down at the attendance sheet. "Ok, roll cal-" BAM! The students looked at the door and saw someone leaning against it, trying to catch his breath, his arm behind him. He looked around slowly.

'Are we late?' Everybody looked at eachother, trying to figure out what he had said. He was suddenly pulled back, and they heard another voice, one that sounded like the other person was trying not to laugh.

'I don't think they understand you.'

'Well, then you ask.' The same person (so it seemed) came forward.

"I'm sorry. My brother and I, we're new. Can someone tell us if we are late?" Everybody stared at them in shock. The teacher suddenly composed himself and stammered a reply.

"N-Not p-p-particularly..uh, w-who are you?" The one speaking smiled brightly.

"My name's Fai. This," He pulled someone forward and they stared as he waved weakly. "This is my brother, Yuui." Everybody stared (still...). Identicaly blonde hair, pale skin, black eyes, even the same smile (albeit, Fai's was huge and inviting while Yuui's was embarressed and a bit distancing...). The teacher shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"Right. Umm, go sit over behind...uh, the spots behind Kinomoto and Li are open. You two can sit there. Uh, both of you."

"All right." Fai turned to his brother. 'He said we can sit behind them.' He said, waving in Sakura and Syaoran's general direction. Yuui glared at Fai.

'I know that.' Fai shrugged.

'Just making sure.' Smiling at the confused looks of his classmates, Fai pulled Yuui to the back of the class. 'Do you want to sit behind this lovely lady or this fine gentleman?' Yuui shrugged.

'I don't care. How about you?'

'I think I'll sit behind the lady.' Yuui sat down behind Syaoran and looked forward to the teacher. Fai smiled and sat behind Sakura. The teacher started roll call (again) and Syaoran turned to talk to the twins.

"So, you guys are new, huh?" They both nodded, Fai smiling and Yuui staring down at his desk.

"Fai-san, your brother doesn't talk much, does he?" Yuui looked up sharply.

'Tell that girl to mind her own business, Fai.' Fai frowned slightly at his brother before smiling brightly, turning to Sakura.

"It's not that, he just refuses to speak the language. See, we come from a different country, and Yuui never wanted to come out here. So-"

'That's enough, Fai!' Yuui glared at his brother, who was rubbing his shoulder where Yuui hit it.

'Ow, ok, finel. That's all you've gotta say. Geez!'

'I thought I told you to tell the girl to mind her own business!'

'That's rude, Yuui!' Fai sighed softly. "Anyway, Yuui can understand, he just refuses to make his mouth work the way it's supposed to and talk. He'd much rather I translate for him."

"Oi." Fai looked up and smiled brightly.

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you come here anyway?" Fai shrugged.

"Change of scenery, I guess." Kurogane sighed. Next to him, Tomoyo giggled, sensing that he was running out of patience with the new student.

"Ok. Why? Why did you want a change of scenery?" Fai blinked.

"Oh. That's 'cause-"

'Don't tell them!' Fai looked at his brother, slightly alarmed.

'Why?' Yuui shook his head.

'They don't need to know. It's unnecessary to tell them anything.' Yuui sighed and looked down. 'Not at the moment, at any rate.

* * *

Author's Notes: Ok, this is a new story i wrote, again, before i went to ARIZONA and i was bored. Before any one makes a comment about Fai and Yuui's eye color, i should mention this:

I KNOW WHAT COLOR FAI'S (at least his) EYES ARE!! I am aware that his eyes are blue, and they didn't turn black til Shura. I am aware that his eye turns into whatever color it is when he turns into a vampire and gives up what little magic he has as payment for Kurogane's arm. I KNOW THIS! I MADE THEIR EYE COLOR LIKE THIS ON PURPOSE!! I am also aware of something else: I KNOW HIS BROTHER IS DEAD!! THERE IS A REASON THAT HE IS ALIVE FOR THIS FANFIC!!

Other than that, any questions about this fanfiction are invited and i will answer them to the best of my ability-unless the question will be answered soon in the fanfic. Thank you for reading and i hope you will enjoy this.

Keep in mind that i am actually writing this down on paper, and even though i am about half-done with it, i am just that-HALF-DONE! so if i catch up to myself on the computer, there will be a big pause while i try to figure out what happens next, all right?

thanks again for reading, and leave me lotsa reviews!!


	2. Secrets from Their Classmates

Author's Notes: Anybody see the opening to the Beijing Olympics? Talk about starting the Olympics with a BANG! Hehe, i liked the drums the best-so coordinated!! Anyway, i wanna thank the two people that have reviewed so far-i really appreciate it! Anyway, enjoy chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles, nor do I own anything that says CLAMP on it. If i did, this would've happened in the manga/anime, ok?

Important:  
'hello'-fai/yuui's language  
"hello"-everyone else's language

* * *

Kurogane walked by the bathroom to throw something away and froze. He turned slightly and saw one of the twins leaning against the wall by the door.

"Oi." The twin looked up. "Which one are you?" He blinked.

"'Yuui.'" Kurogane looked at him for a second.

"You waiting for Fai?"

'Yes.' Kurogane sighed and closed his eyes.

"I have no idea what that means."

'Yuui! Guess wha-OW!' Yuui nudged his brother and pointed at Kurogane.

'Who is he?' Fai looked at Kurogane.

'I dunno. Hold on.' He went up and tapped Kurogane. "Hey, what's your name again?"

"Huh? Oh, Kurogane." Fai turned to Yuui.

'It's Kuro-rin!'

"WHAT THE- WHO SAID YOU CAN SHORTEN MY NAME??" Fai smiled and waved as the bell rang.

"See you in class, Kuro-pin!" Kurogane scowled as the twins walked away.

"It's KUROGANE!!" Closing his eyes, Kurogane took deep breaths.

"Something wrong, Kurogane?" He opened his eyes to find Tomoyo and Sakura in front of him.

"I saw Fai-san and Yuui-san. What were they doing?" Kurogane's eye twitched.

"Revising my name." Tomoyo giggled.

"To what?" Kurogane shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just get to class."

TTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTtt

"We'll see you later, then! Bye, Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun, Tomoyo-chan, Kuro-pin!"

"It's KUROGANE!!" Fai laughed and turned back to his brother.

'Well, that was a good first day, wouldn't you say?'

'Next time they ask questions, tell them to mind their own business. They don't need to know anything, and you keep volunteering information.'

'But Yuui, that's rude!'

'Yeah, but if you tell more and more people, it'll speed up what's going to happen. You're prepared, but it's not supposed to happen this early. We just got here!'

'I know, I know. But still...' Yuui shook his head.

'Just...just don't tell them anything, all right?' Fai rolled his eyes and shrugged.

'All right...I guess...'

THREE WEEKS LATER...

"Kuro-tan!" Kurogane's eye twitched and he turned to glare at the twins coming to the back of the classroom.

"What do you want, Fai?" Fai shrugged.

"Good morning, Kuro-pin."

"When are you going to start calling me by my proper name? Stop it with the nicknames!" Fai smiled and Yuui rolled his eyes.

"Ah! Good mrning, Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun!" Both girls smiled and Syaoran waved slightly.

"Good morning, everybody!" Yuui waved as he sat down and pulled out his notebook-a different notebook than what he usually used. This one was covered with strange writing and Yuui looked at Fai expectantly.

'Fai, is it your turn or mine? We've gotta keep this up, you know.' Fai looked slightly distracted.

'Eh? Oh, it's my turn, Yuui.' Yuui handed Fai the notebook silently and Fai smiled.

"What's the notebook for, Fai-san?" Fai looked at Syaoran, lost for a few seconds.

"Hm? Oh, nothing." Fai sat down at his desk as Tomoyo walked in with Sakura.

"Morning, everyone!" They sat down in their seats and the teacher started roll call. As the kids said "Here" (besides, of course, the few practical jokers who decided to stay silent before coming up with a random remark for the annoyed teacher) Fai was busy writing and crossing things off of the notebook Yuui gave him.

"Fai..." Fai continued to write. "Fai..." Yuui, Kurogane, Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran, and everybody else turned to look at him. "Fai..." Finally, Yuui couldn't take it anymore. He nudged Fai, and his twin jumped about five feet in the air.

"Wha-oh, here." Yuui rolled his eyes and raised his hand when he was called. Fai smiled embarrassedly. 'Sorry.'

'Just pay attention.'

'Right!'

"What's with the notebook, Fai-san?" Fai looked from Sakura to Tomoyo and shrugged.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other and shrugged.

"All right..." Sakura trailed off.

"...if you say so." Tomoyo finished, and both girls turned to face the front again.

* * *

Author's Notes: So, it seems as if our beloved Flowright twins are hiding something! What could they be hiding? Only I and my friend Saya-chan/Hikaru/Daddy/Kuro-pon(etc.) knows cause I explained the whole thing to her (and I think she read most of it while I was writing it.)

Any questions about this fanfiction are invited and i will answer them to the best of my ability-unless the question will be answered soon in the fanfic. Thank you for reading and i hope you will enjoy this.

Just a reminder: keep in mind that i am actually writing this down on paper, and even though i am about half-done with it, i am just that-HALF-DONE! so if i catch up to myself on the computer, there will be a big pause while i try to figure out what happens next, all right?

thanks again for reading, and leave me lotsa reviews!!


	3. More Flowrights Sister Chi and Mokona

Author's Notes: All rightie then! I know i've kinda been away for a while, but school is gonna start in a day (tomorrow, really) and i've gotta get prepared, ya know? so, yeah, this may be my last chapter for a while, because on top of that, one of my best friends is coming down from Arizona and i'm excited to see her again. Yeah, so enjoy this chapter, okie-dokie?

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles, nor do I own anything that says CLAMP on it. If i did, this would've happened in the manga/anime, ok?

Important:  
'hello'-fai/yuui's language  
"hello"-everyone else's language

* * *

'Yuui! I think I've got it! Yuui!' Fai ran across the basketball courts, narrowly avoiding getting hit in the head, to where his brother was sitting with the group of four from their class.

"Is something wrong, Fai-san?" Sakura asked, looking confused from the twins to her friends. Yuui jumped up and grabbed the notebook from Fai.

'Really? Let me see.' Fai smiled.

'Look, Yuui, here.' Yuui looked at the spot where Fai was pointing.

'That?' Fai smiled wider and nodded. 'How would that work?'

'Like this, watch.' He pulled out a CD player and they split the headphones. Fai pressed play and they listened to the CD, obviously waiting for something. 'See, we get to the chorus...here...and-' Yuui smiled at Fai suddenly, excited. '-the chorus will be...'

'I know, she knows, that I'm not fond of asking. True or false it may be, she's still out to get me. I know, she knows, that I'm not fond of asking. True or false, it may be, but she's still out to get me.' Yuui jumped. 'Yes! We've finished!' Fai smiled, watching his brother jump around.

'So that's two.' Yuui calmed down (slightly) and looked at his brother.

'Yeah...we're getting there.'

"OI! What's going on here?" Fai tilted his head to look at Kurogane.

"Nothing's going on, Kuro-tan." Kurogane scowled.

"ENOUGH WITH THE DAMN NICKNAMES!"

'We need to tell Chi.'

'Yeah! But she's still in school...'

'Oh, yeah...' Fai and Yuui started thinking, ignoring the looks of and questions of their confused classmates. Sakura turned to Tomoyo.

"What are they talking about, Tomoyo-chan?" Tomoyo shrugged.

'Fai...Yuui...' They turned at the sound of their names and smiled simultaniously (A/N I spelled that wrong...).

'CHI!' They ran toward the girl looking confused, her hands over the light blue hat that went down over her ears. She relaxed instantly when she saw them.

'Fai! Yuui! Chi was searching all over the school! She almost gave up...' Fai smiled.

'Don't worry, Chi, we're here. What's wrong? Shouldn't you be in school?'

'Well, yeah. But, Chi heard something from here, and Chi closed her eyes to listen, and and when she opened them, Chi was here.'

'Oh. Well, we finished our song, and we'll practice when we get home, ok?' Chi nodded.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Fai jumped and waved carelessly over his shoulder.

"In a minute, Kuro-pippi!" Kurogane scowled.

"Fai..."

'Oh! Chi hears something again!' Her eyes widened slightly and went blank. 'It's familiar...but Chi can't recognize it...' Fai and Yuui smiled lightly.

'Follow it, Chi.' Chi nodded and smiled distantly at her brothers before turning and walking away. Fai and Yuui shared a small sigh of relief.

"Ok, someone tell me something." Fai turned to Kurogane (who was obivously controlling his anger and annoyance) and smiled brightly.

"Ok. Something!" Kurogane's eye twitched.

"That's not what I meant."

'Don't say anything, Fai...' Fai ignored his brother.

"That was our sister, Chi." Yuui sighed and glared at his brother.

"I liked Chi-san's hat. It was cute." Fai smiled at her.

"I'm sure that Chi would be very happy to hear that, Sakura-chan." Sakura smiled.

CCccCCccCCccCCccCCccCCccCCccCCccCCccCCccCCccCCccCCccCCccCCccCCccCCccCCccCCccCCccCCccCCccCCccCCccCCccCCccCC

"Kurogane! Can you do a favor for me?" Kurogane looked up from his homework and sighed.

"All right, Mom. What is it?" His mom leaned into the doorway to the living room and smiled.

"Will you go bring this back next door? I borrowed it from one of those nice boys."

"You mean the new people?"

"Yeah, the...the Flowrights." Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"All right, Mom."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Kurogane, holding the box that his mom gave him, walked over to the next house and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, the door opened.

"Hello! Why are you here?" Kurogane jumped five feet and looked around. Something giggled.

"Hey, where are you?"

"Down here!" Kurogane looked down.

"AH! What are you?" The white...thing smiled.

"Mokona is Mokona!"

'Mokona, is someone here?' The...thing turned around (Just what the heck WAS it?)

'Yeah! From next door, Mokona thinks!'

'Let him in, ok?' The...thing (seriously, what IS it?) jumped up and landed on Kurogane's head.

"Ok, to the garage!"

"Wha-Get offa me!" Kurogane, fuming, put the box down by the stairs and the white...thing jumped up. Shaking his head, he turned around to walk back out the door. Mokona jumped on his head again. "Wha-"

"We need to go to the garage! Let's go, come on!"

"Come on, get offa me!" He managed to get the...thing...off of him and he turned around, scowling, to come face-to-face with one of the twins. They stared at each other for a few seconds.

'Fai! Kurogane's here!' Kurogane didn't hear an answer, but someone ran up behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"We're in the garage, Kuro-pon. Let's go!"

"Eh? No, I-I was gonna-I've got homework! Let me go!" Ignoring Kurogane completely, Fai dragged him down the to the garage.

* * *

Author's Notes: Enter Chi and Mokona! Ehehehehehehehehehehe, poor Kurogane...doesn't know what in the world is going on. And a quick point-i wrote this part before i got to the part in the manga that stated both his parents had died when he was a kid. and for future refrence (i'm not sure how i'm gonna work this out, someone give me an idea when this part goes up sort of a spoiler for waaaaaaaaaay later in the fic) Tomoyo's mom is STILL her mom, ok? dont give me any idea's yet, because you guys need to know the whole story. So, this may be the last chapter for a few weeks or so, because of the aforementioned reasons.

Any questions about this fanfiction are invited and i will answer them to the best of my ability-unless the question will be answered soon in the fanfic. Thank you for reading and i hope you will enjoy this.

Just a reminder: keep in mind that i am actually writing this down on paper, and even though i am about half-done with it, i am just that-HALF-DONE! so if i catch up to myself on the computer, there will be a big pause while i try to figure out what happens next, all right?

thanks again for reading, and leave me lotsa reviews!!


	4. Band Practice and Seishiro?

Author's Notes: Hello, my fellow fanficers! Ok, there was a question for the last chapter-someone wanted to know why Chi and Mokona were in here, and what the notebook was for. Since i'm not sure if everybody else had the same question cause i only got ONE review, i'm gonna answer it for her (and your) benefit.  
1) This story is kinda CLAMP/Tsubasa crossover. Chi from Chobits, Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran (soon) Eriol, Touya, and Yukito from CCS, and Mokona Madoki from (of course) Tsubasa Chronicles.  
2) The song lyrics and stuuf was "Naive" by the Kooks.  
Any other questions, e-mail me about it or leave me a review so that i can explain, please! Also, if you're wondering, the reason Chi still refers to herself in 3rd person, even when she's speaking in her normal language, is cause i considered her speaking normally, but then she wouldn't be so...Chi-ish, would she? So, she remains refering to herself in 3rd person. Ok, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles, nor do I own anything that says CLAMP on it. If i did, this would've happened in the manga/anime, ok?

Important:  
'hello'-fai/yuui's language  
"hello"-everyone else's language

* * *

'Chi! Are you still down there?'

'Chi's waiting for Fai and Yuui!'

'All right, Yuui'll be down in a minute, ok?'

'Ok, Fai!' Kurogane sighed realizing two things: 1) he was trapped and 2) he didn't understand one thing that was said and may be very well preparing to sacrifice him for something.

"What are you guys doing down here anyway?" Fai glanced at him.

"Huh? Oh, band practice, sorta."

"Sorta?"

"Yeah, see, Chi does drums (she's very good at it, you'd be surprised), Yuui does bass (he didn't wanna do guitar for some reason) and I do guitar (kinda, I think I'm ok, Yuui insists that I'm the best). Yuui and I, depending on the language we want it in, sing." Kurogane snorted.

"That must be interesting, listening to you sing at the same time in different languages. A combination on whatever it is you guys speak and out language." Fai laughed.

"No, we take turns. Like I said, depending on the language we want it in. Or Yuui will sing the chorus with me, just whispering the words in our language." They walked into the garage and Kurogane jumped.

"What is THAT??" All he could see were the strange triangle ears sticking out of the long hair.

s"This is why Chi wears a hat outside. Her ears are too strange for people here."

'Are we ready to practice again?' They all turned to see Yuui and Fai and Chi nodded. 'All right. Fai, do the intro to the song.' Fai saluted.

'Got it, Yuui!' Kurogane blinked. Fai picked up his guitar and, pulling the strap over his head and holding the guitar steady, started. He played a few chords before wincing and stopping. 'Ow...'

'Hey, what happened?'

'Is Fai ok?' Fai smiled, waving them off with one hand as he sucked on two of his fingers. Yuui sighed.

'I keep telling you not to press so hard, idiot. Let me get you a couple Band-Aids or something.' Yuui walked back up the stairs and Chi smiled.

'Fai's ok, right?' Fai nodded.

"What happened?"

"Hm? Oh, I pressed to hard on the guitar strings, and since these are thinner than the ones back home, I cut my fingers." Yuui came down stairs, Band-Aid box in hand.

'Here.' He tossed them at Fai, who caught them one-handed, then picked up his own instrument.

'Thanks, Yuui.' Placing the Band-Aids over his cut fingers, Fai flexed his fingers and picked up his guitar again.

'All right, if you don't mind starting the song now.' Fai nodded and started over again. Kurogane, with nothing to do, sat in the chair to listen. Fai listened, his eyes closed, waiting for the cue to start.

"I'm not saying it was your fault, although you could've done more.

"'But you're so naive, yet so.'"

"How could this be done by such a smiling sweetheart? Oh, and your sweet and pretty face. In such an ugly way, something so beautiful, that every time I look inside.

"'I know she knows that I'm not fond of asking. True or false, it may be, she's still out to get me. I know she knows that I'm not fond of asking. True or false, it may be, she's still out to get me.'" Fai stopped suddenly and gasped, placing his hand over his left eye and stumbling forward. Yuui sighed at first, but then looked worried.

'What is it, Fai? What happened?' Fai pulled his hand down slowly and looked at his brother.

'N-Nothing...it's nothing...' Yuui frowned.

'Fai, when it comes to me, you're a bad liar. Tell me the truth.' Fai ran his hand over his eye again and shook his head. Chi looked, confused, between her twin brothers.

'Chi's confused...what's wrong with Fai?' Fai shook his head.

'It's nothing, I keep telling you it's nothing!'

'That's not true! It was your eye, wasn't it? That means it's gonna happen soon!' Fai shook his head violently.

"What's going on?' asked a very confused Kurogane (A/N poor Kuro-tan...) Yuui turned and glared at Kurogane.

'None of your business, stay out of this!'

"Oi, Fai, what's going on? Answer me!"

"Maybe you should leave, Kuro-pippi." Fai smiled brightly at Kurogane, even though his head was throbbing with pain. "Mokona, take him out." Mokona looked from Fai to Yuui to Chi.

'All right, Fai." It jumped on Kurogane. "Come on, Kuro-pippi, it's time to go!"

"Wha-wait, get off me! And STOP WITH THE NICKNAMES!!"

TTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTtt

"Good morning, Kuro-pin!" Kurogane's eye twitched and he looked up at Fai.

"What do you want, Fai?" Fai smiled.

'I don't think he's happy to see me, Yuui.' Yuui snorted.

'Well, look at the stupid things you call him. I feel bad for him-it's no wonder he's not happy to see you.' Fai laughed slightly and sat down. He looked up at Yuui and frowned slightly. Yuui stared back, confused. 'What?'

'Your eye...your right eye changed color.' Yuui's eyes widened in a mixture of shock and horror.

'What? Already?' Fai shook his head.

'Only for a few seconds. It's black again.'

"Good morning, everyone!" Tomoyo looked at the twins as they waved at her and continued talking in their strange and unidentifiable language.

"Hey, Tomoyo..."

"Hm? What is it, Kurogane?" Kurogane looked out of the window fow few seconds before sighing.

"Mother's holding one of her annual party-things. You have to come, you, the kid and his girlfriend, Touya, and his friend, as well as those guys (point at the talking twins) are supposed to come." Tomoyo smiled and clapped.

"A party, how fun! I can record Sakura-chan dancing with Li-kun!" An evil gleam came into Tomoyo's eyes as she laughed. "Oh-ho-ho-ho!" Kurogane sweatdropped.

"Whatever it is, Tomoyo-chan, don't bring your video camera. Please, do you honestly need ANOTHER video of me? You have so many from when I was the Cardcaptor, both before and after Syaoran came." Tomoyo looked at Sakura, shocked.

"Of course! If you are going to have a KAWAII moment, then it must be recorded. It will be my biggest regret if I don't record it!" Kurogane, the twins (who accidentally overheard), Sakura, and Syaoran (who had just walked in) all sweatdropped.

"Uh...what does Daidoji-san need to record?" Sakura shrugged.

"Class, I have an announcement to make. We have a special guest, he will be in our class for today, and today only. So, please, treat him with a lot of respect." The teacher motioned for someone to come forward.

'Seishiro!' Yuui and Fai (waaay in the back of class) stood up. 'Fai, it's Seishiro, I'm sure of it!' Seishiro (for, indeed, it was him) smiled slightly when he saw them.

'Troublesome twins together in class. This is hectic already.' They both scowled, although it was a bit comically on Fai's face. 'Sit down, I'll talk to you two in a minute.'

"You guys know this surprise guest?" Fai smiled widely at Kurogane.

"Yeah. He used to teach us back home, when we were young enough to be in school, kinda like a private tutor for us." Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other and smiled simultaniously.

"Cool." Kurogane looked worried.

"And he's here now because..."

'Don't say anything, Fai.' Fai turned to Yuui. Yuui looked at the front of the class for a few seconds, where the teacher continued to make other announcements. 'If anything, Seishiro has come to remind us that _that_ is destined to happen soon. You absolutely **_cannot_** mention it to anyone else, it's unneccessary, remember?' Fai nodded wordlessly. Yuui sighed. 'If anything, that one rule is getting harder and harder to keep as we continue to mingle with these people.'

* * *

Author's Notes: SO! A new chapter. Seishiro is only (at this moment) in this chapter and the next one. He plays a very minor role at the moment (unless you can spot the hints he drops in the next chapter.), and it will get (gradually) bigger toward the end of the story. And does anybody else notice that Yuui seems more and more...i dunno, i just noticed this thing about him that is starting to bug me for some reason, and it's probably just because no one really knows what he was like. Anyway, at the moment he's bugging me, but it's too late to change that --' figures. And there's that hint again-what's so important that they have to be there, and they cannot mention it to anybody because (as Yuui puts it) it's unneccessary? (i know i spelled that wrong. Someone, please be kind enough to tell me how to spell that.

Any questions about this fanfiction are invited and i will answer them to the best of my ability-unless the question will be answered soon in the fanfic. Thank you for reading and i hope you will enjoy this.

Just a reminder: keep in mind that i am actually writing this down on paper, and even though i am about half-done with it, i am just that-HALF-DONE! so if i catch up to myself on the computer, there will be a big pause while i try to figure out what happens next, all right?

thanks again for reading, and leave me lotsa reviews!!


	5. Unneccessary Information

Author's Notes: And i shall put another chapter in, just cause i'm so happy right now and i just love you all! BE HAPPY!! Just so you know, Seishiro is speaking everyone else's language on purpose. He's trying to tell them what they cannot be told. Keep that in mind. I also apologize to everyone who likes this character. I've just read about him in Tsubasa, and in that I liked him at first, but I do not like him so much anymore. So for those that actually read/watch the manga/anime he comes from and like him, I apologize and hope that you will be much happier with me later on in the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles, nor do I own anything that says CLAMP on it. If i did, this would've happened in the manga/anime, ok?

Important:  
'hello'-fai/yuui's language  
"hello"-everyone else's language

* * *

"So, have you guys figured it out yet?" Fai leaned forward, pressing his fingertips together.

'Seishiro...stuff has started to happen. Look.' He pushed Yuui forward and pulled the hair out of his eye. A few seconds later, his eye faded back to black. 'See?'

"Hmm...that's strange. But it was decided it was you, right, Fai?" Fai frowned. Behind him, Tomoyo and the others turned around, listening.

'Can we please not bring this up? At least while they understand the language that you're speaking in?' Seishiro ignored him.

"Answer me, Fai. It was decided that you were the one, right?"

'Seishiro, please! Especially not where we are, in front of these people!'

'Stop, Yuui. Be silent.' Yuui's eyes widened in shock as Seishiro finally addressed him.

"He's the one for what?" Seishiro looked at Kurogane. By now, the whole class was listening in and even the teacher had stopped trying to regain their attention. They all stared, transfixed, at the shocked Yuui and the horror-struck Fai, as well as the self-satisfied guest.

"The one to-"

"It **_DOESN'T_** matter, it's **_NOT_** important!" Fai pushed Seishiro back slightly and stood up, horror and fear showing clearly (if you knew him well enough) in his eyes. "Seishiro, don't say anything more. By my order." Seishiro stood up, amusement on his face, and Fai knew him well enough to know he made a grave mistake in saying that.

"Your order? **YOUR** order? Your order was taken, and barred, the second you left!!" **SLAP!** The class was silent. It was dead quiet-even Seishiro knew not to say anything. He knew the mistake he, himself, made...and wondered to himself how he was going to pay the price.

'By my order, then.' Yuui glared at Seishiro, his hand still in the air. 'How dare you. Even if it was taken, even if it was barred, he is still my brother, my father's son. How dare you defy him-how dare you even tell me to stop and be silent. '

'You-'

'I left willingly.' Yuui cut across Seishiro's weak and feeble protest. 'I left willingly, as did Chi. Even if Fai's order does not apply, ours does. Even for you. Especially for you, Seishiro. And you know why.' Seishiro scowled lightly.

"Of course, Yuui." Yuui turned away, not wanting to look at him any longer. He looked at Fai, asking with his eyes if he was all right. Fai gave him a half smile and shrugged. Yuui sighed.

'Apologize to my brother and leave. My father shall hear of this when I come back, Seishiro.'

"I apologize, Fai." Seishiro stood up slowly (from bowing after Yuui slapped him). "I just thought that they would like to know that-" Yuui whirled around.

'**ENOUGH!** I said apologize and leave!' Seishiro, scowling again, bowed in Yuui's direction and tilted his head to Fai. Then he turned and walked out of the classroom. Yuui sat down, rubbing his head.

"I am very sorry this disrupted class. Please, continue." Fai sat down slowly, misery shining through his eyes if you looked close and hard enough. 'Thanks, Yuui.'

'Don't mention it.' Yuui was seething. 'Seishiro was way out of line. Father will **NOT** be pleased with him.' A student walked in and handed the teacher a note.

"Fai, it seems that you are needed in the office." Confused, Fai stood up and nodded.

"All right." He turned to Yuui. 'I'll be right back. Don't try to answer any questions while I'm gone, ok?'

'I know, I know! Jeez...' Fai shook his head, laughing quietly, and walked out of the class.

"I wanted to finish speaking with you, Fai." Fai froze and turned slowly.

"Seishiro..." Seishiro nodded and smirked.

"Yeah. Do you know what it means, the color Yuui's eye turns?" Fai scowled, his features uncharacteristically dark.

"It means that he's going to become a great Magician and that he will be awarded the Highest Honor!" Fai whirled around and started walking back to his classroom. He paused and glanced at Seishiro, adding, "And if you call me out again, I'm gonna send Yuui and you'll have to deal with him." Fai stomped down to his classroom.

Seishiro shook his head, sighing softly. "You are so naive, Fai..."

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

"It's NOTHING! For the last time, what Seishiro said means absolutely nothing!!"

"But, Fai-san, he said that you were the one. Or supposed to be the one, or something. What does that mean?" Fai sighed and looked out of the window. This was not the conversation he imagined having with his friends-them trying to poke and prod into his brother and his own destiny. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran looked at each other, worried.

"If he doesn't wanna talk about it, leave him alone." Tomoyo whirled around in her desk to face Kurogane sitting next to her.

"But, Kurogane!"

"Can it, Tomoyo. All three of you, leave them both alone. They obviously don't want to talk about it, and it's private for a reason." He sent Tomoyo a look that the other four didn't understand and Tomoyo looked down. "Got it?" They all nodded slowly, Tomoyo looking at the floor. Turning back to the front of the room, Sakura and Syaoran looked worried. Tomoyo stared at the floor until Kurogane touched her shoulder. She looked up, her eyes wide. "Pay attention, Tomoyo."

"Right!" Fai looked at Kurogane, shooting him a grateful look even though he was busy with Tomoyo.

'Finally! I thought they would never give up.' Fai smiled at his brother quickly before turning to look out the window. Yuui frowned and placed his hand on his twin's shoulder. 'Come on, Fai, cheer up.' Fai sighed. 'They'll forget about it in a few days. Don't worry.'

'Yuui...did...did-'

'Did what, Fai?' Fai sighed again and forced a smile on his face.

'Nothing, Yuui. Here, your smile.' Yuui shook his head.

'A true smile, Fai. Not the fake one you have had perfected over the fourth year of our lives.' Fai laughed. 'Like that.'

'Got it, Yuui...' BBBBRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!! "There's the bell! Let's go get some lunch..."

* * *

Author's Notes: Whew! This was hard-it took me, like, four or five tries to write this cause it kept getting deleted and closed and whatnot, and i was reallly getting annoyed. BUT its finished, for your enjoyment. Man, i've been up watching movies with my friend Saya-chan/Hikaru/Daddy/Big Puppy/Kuro-pippi/ Kuro-pon (etc., y'know, i could go on forever cause of Fai's stupid nicknames...speaking of which 'Daddy' will probably be used in the the tenth chapter, and 'Big Puppy' will be used much later on. PROMISE!)

Any questions about this fanfiction are invited and i will answer them to the best of my ability-unless the question will be answered soon in the fanfic. Thank you for reading and i hope you will enjoy this.

Just a reminder: keep in mind that i am actually writing this down on paper, and even though i am about half-done with it, i am just that-HALF-DONE! so if i catch up to myself on the computer, there will be a big pause while i try to figure out what happens next, all right?

thanks again for reading, and leave me lotsa reviews!!


	6. Something Happens

Author's Notes: I have recently discovered my new hatred for school...it gives me less time to work on my stuff. MY GAWD, school is annoying! i can't even figure out how far this is gonna go! grrr...and also, i heard that Kurogane has two different names in the anime and in the manga. I haven't seen the anime, so I'm just gonna go with the manga version of Youou, ok? And also, i have decided that they are speaking in English, to avoid confusion.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles, nor do I own anything that says CLAMP on it. If i did, this would've happened in the manga/anime, ok?

Important:  
'hello'-fai/yuui's language  
"hello"-everyone else's language

* * *

'This is the house, right?' Fai shrugged and Yuui scowled. 'Come on, Fai. Be serious. We live right next door and we're totally lost!'

'Loosen up, Yuui. It's obviously the house with Tomoyo-chan and Sakura-chan on the front steps.' Waving at the two girls as he spoke, Fai smiled at his brother. The two girls ran over.

"Fai-san! Yuui-san!" Sakura smiled.

"Sakura-chan! Isn't Syaoran-kun with you?" Sakura shook her head.

"No, Syaoran couldn't come. My brother decided to have a...talk with Syaoran and Yukito stayed behind so that Nii-san wouldn't kill him." While Sakura spoke, Tomoyo pulled out a video camera.

"At least I can record the five of us hanging out!" Sakura put her hand over her eyes.

"TOMOYO-CHAN! Not again! You really need to learn to leave that at home!" Tomoyo giggled and pushed something into Sakura's arms.

"Don't complain, and put this on, Sakura-chan. You'll look great in this."

"No way!" Arguing, the girls walked into Kurogane's house, the twins behind them. Suddenly, Tomoyo turned around.

"Kurogane's probably somewhere in his room-he hates his mother's parties and invites us so he won't be alone. Come on, this way!"

"O...k..." Looking at Yuui and shrugging, Fai followed Tomoyo and Sakura up the stairs and to a room.

'What does it sａｙ，　ｆａｉ？'　ｆａｉ　ｌｏｏｋｅｄ　ｃｌｏｓｅｌｙ　ａｔ　ｔｈｅ　ｄｏｏｒ．

'Ｕｍｍ．．．ｉｔ　ｓａｙｓ．．．Ｌｉｖｅ　ｌｉｆｅ　ｔｏ　Ｙｏｕｒ　Ｆｕｌｌｅｓｔ　Ｐｏｔｅｎｔｉａｌ．．．Ｉ　ｔｈｉｎｋ．．．'

"Ｈｍｍ？　Ｄｉｄ　ｙｏｕ　ｓａｙ　ｓｏｍｅｔｈｉｎｇ，　Ｆａｉ－ｓａｎ？" Fai looked up.

"Wha-oh, no, Yuui was asking about the sign on Daddy's door." BAM!

" I thought I told you enough with the nicknames! And who told you that you could call me Daddy? What the heck??" Glaring at the twins, Kurogane let the four of them into his room.

"I didn't know you were listening, Daddy!" Kurogane's eye twitched.

"Stop with the Daddy!"

"Fai-san?" Fai turned and smiled at Tomoyo.

"Yeah, Tomoyo-chan?"

"I've wanted to know this for a while, ok?" She took a deep breath. "Don't think I'm prying, I'm just curious."

"Tomoyo-chan, that's basically-" Tomoyo held her hand up.

"Don't interrupt me, Sakura-chan, please. Fai-san, I've noticed that, although you come from a different country and all, you speak our language very well and you have no accent. How long have you been speaking English?" Yuui looked up quickly. Fai sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Since I was little, actually. Like, 5 or 6." Tomoyo clapped excitedly and Yuui glared at his brother. Fai ignored Yuui.

"Ooh, tell me, tell me, please, Fai-san!" Fa smiled, ignoring the motions Yuui was doing to get him to shut up.

"All right. Let's see, it started when..." He thought for a second. "Oh, it started when we had those special guests. One of them was a boy, my-our-age. He didn't speak our language-we didn't speak his. He was probably lonely at first." Fai smiled brighter. "One day, I was doing chores and stuff, and I saw him in our...well, I guess you could say our front yard. He said something to me, and not understanding, I just stood there."

FLASHBACK

"Hey, what's your name?" A small boy with dark hair slowly approached the blonde boy in front of him. "Come on, talk to me! Say something." The boy opened his mouth.

'I don't understand. I'm sorry.' The boy blinked.

"Oh. Right. Figures." Both boys sat down in the grass and sighed. Suddenly, the boy turned around. "Wh-at i-s yo-ur na-me?" The blonde boy blinked, confused. Suddenly, he seemed to get the idea of what he was trying to do.

"W-W-Wh-a-a-t i-i-is y-y-yo--your n-n-na-name?" The black-haired boy smiled.

"Youou. My name is Youou."

"Y-Yo-You-Youou." Youou smiled.

"Yeah. Good."

"G-Go-Good."

'It's time for dinner, come in now!' The blonde boy turned around.

'Coming, mother!' He was about to leave when Youou grabbed his arm.

"Tomorrow? Again tomorrow?" The boy stared for a few seconds, not understanding, before nodding, confused.

END FLASHBACK

"So everyday, we met in front on my house or something and he taught me a little bit about how to speak his language. And that's how I learned the language. And that's it."

"WOW! That's amazing!" Tomoyo and Sakura squealed.

"Oi. What did the kid say his name was?" Everyone turned to Kurogane, who was staring at the floor. Fai tilted his head.

"Hmm?"

"You heard me, idiot. Just answer the question!" Fai grinned.

"Youou. He never got to hear my name-just as well, because my father was beyond angry that one of his sons was learning another language with out his, ah, say-so. He asked both me and Yuui which one was receiving the lessons, but Yuui wouldn't say and I'm a pretty good liar. He also asked Youou who it was-and he could honestly say he didn't know."

'Fai! Enough!' Fai tilted his head toward his brother.

'Hmm? Oh, sorry, Yuui. I forgot-you hate t when I spill things like that.' Yuui scowled.

'Liar.' Fai shrugged.

'Tomoyo-chan wanted to know.'

'But what if it speeds up the process?'

'It won't, it won't! Yuui, will you stop worrying please?'

'Just don't say anything more about when we were kids, ok?' Fai shrugged.

'Sure, whatever.' Tomoyo leaned forward excitedly.

"What about Yuui?"

"Hmm? Oh, Yuui didn't try to learn until we moved here. Actually, on our way here. So he never bothered to learn how to speak it." (A/N: meaning he can read, write, and understand, he just refuses to make his mouth move the way it's supposed to so he can speak it.)

'FAI!!' Fai laughed.

'Sorry, sorry, Yuui!' Yuui scowled and sat back, glaring at his brother. "Hey, Kuro-min, what's that?"

"Hmm? It's a videogame. Tomoyo's mom gave it to me." Tomoyo jumped.

"Oh, yeah! It was a present for his birthday." Fai looked at the guitar.

"How does it work?"

"Like this." Tomoyo turned on the PlayStation 2 connected to Kurogane's TV and pushed the CD in. "You press the button here when the color gets to the bottom of the screen. Like this." Tomoyo helped Fai choose a song and showed him how to play the first song. "See? It's easy."

'Yuui! This is cool!' Yuui rolled his eyes.

'Great. Have fun, Fai.' Fai pressed the buttons, moving the trigger at the bottom of the guitar to make it work, grinning as he hit all the buttons. Tomoyo gasped.

"Fai-san, you're good! Have you played this before?" Fai continued to play, shaking his head as the 100 Note Streak! faded from the screen.

"Nah, we don't have stuff like this back home."

"Wha-! Seriously?" Fai laughed.

"Yep! No TV, videogames, not even a phone!'

"Wo-Yuui-san? Yuui-san, are you ok?" Fai whirled around, completely ignoring the fact that he just lost his 200-note streak.

'Yuui?' Yuui looked up, his hand covering his eye.

'Fai...my-my eye, it hurts...' Fai dropped the guitar and ran across the room to his brother.

'Lemme see, Yuui...lemme see, c'mon...' Yuui pulled his hand back slightly, so only Fai can see it. Fai watched as the color drained from Yuui's eye slowly. He breathed a soft sigh of relief. 'It looks like...' He trailed off as the color came back, full force, and didn't fade away. Instead, it stood out, a vibrant color compared to the other black eye. A bright, bright color...

'Ow...is it gone, Fai?' Fai stared at his twin, horrified, knowing that the color would soon drain into his own eye, but not knowing what to do in front of the other three. Yuui paled, noticing the look on Fai's face. 'Fai?'

"Fai-san, is Yuui-san all right?" Fai jumped, putting his hand over his twin's oddly-colored eye, and grinned.

"Yeah. His head hurts, thought. I think we've overstayed our welcome-we will leave now. Thank you for allowing us to spend time at your house, Kuro-myuu. We'll see you all at school, ok? Bye!" His hand still over Yuui's eye, Fai pulled his brother out the door and down the stairs.

'Fai, what are-' Fai pulled his brother out of the house and, pulling his hand down, walked quickly to their house, still pulling his brother and trying not to panic-easier said than done.

'Yuui, we've got to get you home. WE'VE got to get home. Quickly.' Yuui pulled his arm away from Fai, making him turn, his eyes slightly panicked. 'Yuui?'

'Fai! Answer me. The color didn't fade, did it?' Fai looked at his brother, tormented. Then he looked down to the floor and shook his head. He gasped, feeling the pain of his own special color drain into his eye. Yuui paled even more (is that even possible by now?) and grabbed Fai's arm this time. 'Let's get home quickly, then.'

* * *

Author's Notes: Whew! Well, I think i used 'Daddy' a bit sooner than i promised. Oh well! and what's with the color? i dunno...well, i do know, but i won't tell you yet! (dodges multiple apples and rocks thrown at her) at least i said YET!

Any questions about this fanfiction are invited and i will answer them to the best of my ability-unless the question will be answered soon in the fanfic. Thank you for reading and i hope you will enjoy this.

Just a reminder: keep in mind that i am actually writing this down on paper, and even though i am about half-done with it, i am just that-HALF-DONE! so if i catch up to myself on the computer, there will be a big pause while i try to figure out what happens next, all right?

thanks again for reading, and leave me lotsa reviews!!


	7. The Calm Before the Storm part 1

Author's Notes: school isn't going very well for me, so it might take even longer than usual to update my stories, ok? Sorry about it, but hey-school's important, and i am not doing very good. ok , i promised to answer questions, and i got about 2 in 3 reviews. lol, i love you guys!  
First (cause 2 out of 3, i think, had this question): it wasn't supposed to be a cliiff-hanger, but i guess that's how it turned out for you guys. Sorry.  
Second: the reason Kurogane let it go is because Fai didn't do a good job of describing Youou. He described him as 'a small boy with black hair.' He never once mentioned the eye color or anything. So therefore, Fai could be talking about a completely different Youou. For example, my camp counselor and my friend's sister are both named Elizabeth. I could be talking about my camp counselor and say, 'Oh, and Elizabeth said-' and she'll say 'You mean my sister?' and i have to explain i meant my camp counselor. On top of that, this visit happened when Fai was 5 or 6 and Kurogane was about 5. So Kurogane doesn't really remember it very well. And this is getting way too long, sorry about that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles, nor do I own anything that says CLAMP on it. If i did, this would've happened in the manga/anime, ok?

Important:  
'hello'-fai/yuui's language  
"hello"-everyone else's language

* * *

Fai and Yuui walked into the empty classroom-they were the first ones there, and they walked to the back of the classroom. They sat in their seats-well, Yuui sat in his seat and Fai sat on Yuui's desk, grinning at his twin.

'Fai, what'll happen if our other eye changes color?' Fai waved his hand.

'That's not gonna happen til later, remember?' Yuui smiled at Fai-at soon as he did, you wouldn't of been able to tell one from the other.

'Right.'

"Oi. You two are here early." Both twins looked up, Fai from the right and Yuui from the left, to face the other student in the room.

"Morning, Kuro-pin!" Kurogane scowled.

"Enough with the nicknames. What's with the bandages?" Fai blinked, confused.

'You shouldn't have expected them not to notice! Answer, idiot!' Fai smiled then, understanding.

"RIGHT! See, Yuui got hurt here" he pointed to a spot close to Yuui's right eye-dangerously close to it. "And I got cut here." He finished, pointing at his left eye. Kurogane looked from one twin to the other and sighed.

"All right, all right. Whatever." He sat down in his seat, two seats up from Yuui, and started pulling stuff out of his backpack. Fai and Yuui glanced at each other.

'So what are we gonna do?' Yuui shrugged.

'I guess we stick with your story. Better have it ready- I can hear more people coming in.' Fai looked toward the door.

'Right.'

* * *

'It's already been a month. It's coming up soon.' Fai looked at Yuui.

'Yeah, I know. Bet ya can't wait to go back home.' Yuui smiled, a sad smiled.

'Kinda. But I really wish that this wouldn't happen.'

"Oi. What is your guys' problem? You both looked like someone died or something." They both jumped and Fai smiled brightly.

"Yuui's going home in a month." Kurogane frowned.

"Just Yuui?" Fai's smile wavered slightly.

"Yeah. Just Yuui."

"Good morning, everyone!" Sakura and Tomoyo waved and sat in their seats, talking about the homework that they had the night before. BAM!

'Fai! Yuui!' Chi looked around, her hands over her ears, hiding the strange triangles from view.

'Chi!' Yuui and Fai stood up, meeting their sister half-way through the desks. 'Chi, what's wrong?'

'Chi left it at home! What's Chi supposed to do? She left her hat at home!' Yuui whirled around.

'Who's faster, me or you?' Fai shrugged, his visible eye wide. Yuui bit his lip. 'Uh...I'll go get it. Chi,' She looked up to her brother, hands clamped firmly on her ears. 'Chi, I want you to go sit in the back of the classroom, with Fai, ok?' She nodded. 'Don't leave, understand?' Yuui didn't wait for her answer and ran out the door to the classroom, leaving Fai to pul Chi to the seats. Sakura and Tomoyo watched, worried. Kurogane didn't even look up from whatever it was that he was doing.

"What's wrong with Chi-san? Where's her hat?" Fai smiled at Sakura softly, then glanced at his sister.

"Her hat's at home, Yuui went to get it. As for what's wrong with her...well, that's a long story." Chi looked around and took a deep breath.

'Fai...there's nobody here right now.' Fai turned to his sister.

'Yeah...and?'

'Does that mean Chi can take her hands down?' Fai smiled.

'Chi, there are people here, you know.' Fai motioned to Sakura, Tomoyo (who looked back repeatedly, worried), and Kurogane (who didn't even glance back at them).

'But...but Kurogane-san's already seen Chi's ears, right? And the two girls over there won't mind, right?' Fai looked at the girls (who looked from him to his sister, confused) and back at his sister before sighing.

'All right. Yuui's gonna be mad at me,though. I hope you realize this.' Chi smiled.

'Chi will tell him it was her idea!' She sighed happily and pulled her hands down, shaking her head slightly to let her ears out. 'Chi's hands are tired anyway, from having them up there for so long. She ran all the way here, her hands stuck to her head like glue!' Fai laughed softly, gaining the attention of Tomoyo.

"Oh my gosh." Tomoyo stared at Chi. "Sakkura-chan, Sakura-chan, do you see?" Sakura turned around.

"Hmm? Tomoyo-chan, what's...what's...what's THAT??" Fai smiled at the two girls reassuringly.

"Um...the reason Chi wears a hat out here is because of her ears. You guys might find them a little...well, a little strange."

'I've got it!' Yuui ran into the room, out of breath, clutching Chi's hat in his hand. 'I found Chi's hat.'

'Great!' Fai turned to his sister. 'We'll see you at home, Chi. Ok?' She smiled brightly.

'Ok! Bye, Fai, Yuui!' Pulling her hat over her ears, Chi ran to the door and into Syaoran.

"Whoa! Sorry!" Chi smiled brightly and waved, then ran around him and out the door. Syaoran blinked. "Um, who was that?"

"Fai-san and Yuui-san's little sister. Her name is Chi." Syaoran looked after where she disappeared for a few seconds before nodding slowly.

"Oh." Yuui sat in his desk and sighed. Then he smiled at his brother.

'Made it.'

'Yeah. Barely.'

"Fai-san, your brother looks exactly like you when he smiles." Yuui looked at Tomoyo curiously. She smiled softly at him in return. "I had to point it out, Yuui-san, I'm sorry."

'Tell her-' Yuui began. Fai looked at his brother. '-thanks.' Yuui looked at Fai. Fai blinked.

"Yuui says...thank you." Tomoyo smiled brighter. The bell rang just then, and students piled into the class room, talking and laughing.

"Class, come to order." The twins looked up. Then they looked at each other simultaneously and smiled.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well! This certainly took a long time. I AM VERY SORRY! I just got really busy all of a sudden, what with my martial arts and school and church...O.o wow, i do a lot...well, anyway, it looks like Yuui's turning nicer...at least he thanked Tomoyo...and what a nice brother, to run all the way home and back for his sister!

Any questions about this fanfiction are invited and i will answer them to the best of my ability-unless the question will be answered soon in the fanfic. Thank you for reading and i hope you will enjoy this.

Just a reminder: keep in mind that i am actually writing this down on paper, and even though i am about half-done with it, i am just that-HALF-DONE! so if i catch up to myself on the computer, there will be a big pause while i try to figure out what happens next, all right?

thanks again for reading, and leave me lotsa reviews!!


	8. The Calm Before the Storm part 2

Author's Notes: All right, just cause I love you guys so much! I'll update this now. I'm not very good with time, so it'll jump ahead a 't worry about it, it's just cause i'm not surehow to make it all flow and whatnot. Ah, well...And if anyone has any adice on boy problems, e-mail me! It would help a lot...also, there is a bonus chapter at the end!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles, nor do I own anything that says CLAMP on it. If i did, this would've happened in the manga/anime, ok?

Important:  
'hello'-fai/yuui's language  
"hello"-everyone else's language

* * *

"So you guys wanna explain?" Fai and Yuui both looked up and Fai smiled.

"Explain what, Kuro-pin?" Kurogane scowled.

"Explain the reason that you guys seem to get more and more serious and won't stop talking every day." Fai and Yuui glanced at each other. The day was closing in with each second passing by...they could sense it, the two of them. But even Fai knew that it was unnecessary to tell their classmates-especially since they managed to keep their distance about things concerning this so far.

'What do I tell him, Yuui?' Yuui sighed.

'It doesn't matter anymore...it's only two weeks away anyway.' Fai smiled sadly.

'Right...'

"Well, you gonna answer or what?" Fai smiled at Kurogane, forcing a mask of happiness on.

"Yuui's going home, soon. That's all. I'm gonna miss him." Yuui looked up quickly.

'Is that all you're gonna say?' Fai turned to his brother, the mask falling off, revealinga blank stare and a cold black eye staring into his brother's.

'Anything else would be...unnecessary, right?' Yuui smiled slowly, not trusting his brother's expression but understanding what it was for.

'Right...' Kurogane, missing Fai's blank look and cold eye, scowled and sat down in his seat in front of Tomoyo.

"I give up on you two."

"Good morning, everyone!" Sakura waved at the group that was sitting around her seat before sitting down.

"Morning, Sakura-chan." Fai smiled softly at the green-eyed girl, ignoring the pain that had suddenly sprung up in his eye. He looked at his brother, who was obviously trying to do the same thing. Fai frowned slighly. 'Yuui...'

'Fai, what's going on?'

'I don't know...'

* * *

Fai and Yuui were, once again, so early that they were the only ones in their class room. Yuui sat in his seat and Fai sat on his brother's desk, leaning toward him so that they could whisper, despite the fact that no one understood them anyway.

"Good morning, Fai-san, Yuui-san." They both turned, Fai from the right and Yuui from the left, to look at Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran.

"Morning!" Sakura gasped.

"Fai-san...you got the bandages off!" Fai's smiled faded for a second, and his face turned blank, his eyes cold. But it was only for a second-his smile was back automatically, for the sake of the group in front of him.

"Yeah...It, uh, it was time to take them off."

"Kuro-n-, uh, Kurogane, look!" Tomoyo pulled Kurogane toward the twin's desk and pointed out both of them. Kurogane blinked.

"So they got the bandages off. Congratulations. Should I give them a medal?" Tomoyo scowled slightly and hit Kurogane's shoulder softly.

"You're so mean, Kuro-n-, uh, Kurogane." Kurogane shrugged, gave Tomoyo a slight warning look, then sat down, pulling stuff out of his backpack. Tomoyo rolled her eyes, then joined the converstaion (which was mainly pestering Fai with questions while Yuui sat next to him and watched, amused) until the teacher came in.

'One week, six days, huh?' Yuui sighed.

'Yeah.' Fai laughed softly. Yuui gave him a strange look, not understanding what was so funny about what little time they had left. Fai shook his head.

'Might as well make the most of it.'

* * *

Fai collapsed on his bed and looked around his room. It wasn't too big, but it wasn't insanely small, either-not at all like his previous room, but it would do. In the corner, his guitar stood, hidden behind his stero (that he discovered when he got here-he thought it was amazing...). Behind those were his paints, the only thing he brought from home. His walls were decorated with music notes, scenes from a forest far, far away, whatever he felt like painting at the time. Fai smiled.

'Might as well add it.' He muttered to himself, slowly standing and pushing his guitar out of the way, carefully placing it in a different place. Picking up his paints, Fai looked around his room, looking for a space big enough to the picture. Smiling as said space was found, Fai grabbed a couple paint brushes and, careful of the paint, jumped onto his bed.

'Adding another one, are we?' Fai turned slightly to smile at his brother.

'Yeah. Last one.' Yuui nodded, silent for a few seconds.

'Have fun, ok?' Fai turned back to the wall, sketching out the portrait in his mind.

'When didn't I have fun?' Dipping the paint brush into the paint, he started outlining what he was drawing, evey stroke of the brush precise. When he finished, he grabbed another brush and, sticking the first behind his ear, started to fill in the color. He was so absorbed into it, he didn't realize someone was standing in his doorway until...

"Having fun?" Fai nearly knocked over his paints as he whirled around.

"Kuro-rin!" Fai jumped off his bed and stared, his head tilted, at Kurogane.

"When are you gonna stop withthose stupid nicknames?" Fai shrugged.

"So, whatcha need, Kuro-chi?" Kurogane shrugged.

"I was bored at home, so my mom reminded me what time dinner was and kicked me out." Fai shook his head, laughing, spilling paint all over his carpet as it flew off the brush tucked safely behind his ear.

"Ok. Well, I'll finish my painting soon, then we can try to figure out what we can do after that." Fai motioned Kurogane to come into hsi room. "You can sit here, if you want, Kuro-pin." Kurogane sat down slowly, looking around at Fai's walls.

"Nice wall paper." Fai smiled brightly at Kurogane.

"Really? You think so?" Kurogane nodded slowly, unsure. Fai laughed. "And to think, when I first came, it was plain white!"

"Huh? You mean you painted on the wall?" Fai nodded, dipping his brush into another color and adding it slowly. Kurogane blinked. "Wha-Can you do that?" Fai shrugged, dipping another brush into a different color.

"I was bored. I found my paint and I got creative. What's wrong with that?" Kurogane looked over the walls again, taking in all the detail the Flowright twin put into them.

"Bet your parents had a fit when they saw this." Fai, in the process of adding yet another color to the painting on the wall, froze slightly, a panicked look on his face that Kurogane couldn't looked down, composing himself, then turned and smiled brightly at Kurogane.

"My mother and father haven't...uh, they've never been over here." For a second, he looked upset, but only for a second-he covered it up quickly with a small laugh. "They haven't troubled themselves to come. It's, ah...too much for them, you could say."

"For them?"

"Well, think about it. Living with the fate of their sons, Yuui and I being what we are (A/N: twins, he means), living knowing what will happen to us, the price of their son...coming over here would just acknowledge what they don't want to know, what has to be done-what can not be changed." Fai turned back to his picture on the wall, realizing too late he said too much.

"What do you mean, 'the price of their son'?" Fai ignored him, concentrating on his painting. Kurogane scowled. "Oi. Answer me."

"It is unnecessary to give you an answer. You need not to meddle with what is happening." Fai answered, not turning from his painting, hiding the cold and dirty look he had on his face.

"So you're just gonna ignore me?" Fai glanced over his shoulder, forcing a smile.

"Not really, but...kinda?"

* * *

Author's Notes: Forgive me, this is such an akward place to leave off on, but I want to add something that I couldn't fit into the story. I came up with this after I got this far and I went 'Man, this would've been good!' so, here it is, as a added bonus chapter or whatever. The time period for this is a week or so after the bandages came on to hide their color. ENJOY!!

Bonus Chapter-Birthday, part one

Fai sat beside his brother and smiled at him.

'So, now you're seventeen...officially, I mean.' Yuui shrugged ccarelessly.

'I suppose.' Fai smiled brightly.

'Come on, Yuui, be happy. You are seventeen. Seventeen, Yuui. It's a good age.'

"Morning, you two! What's going on?" Fai smiled at Syaoran.

"It's Yuui's birthday today."

"Wouldn't that mean it's YOUR birthday too? You are twins, after all..." Fai shook his head, laughing.

"Silly Kuro-chi, my birthday is tomorrow!" He got a pair of blank stares, from Kurogane and Syaoran. He turned to Yuui. 'Is it that confusing, Yuui?'

'With the way you said it, probably. It's my birthday but your's is tomorrow? We're twins, Fai.' Fai laughed again, softly this time.

'Yes, well...I suppose that CAN be confusing...' He turned to Kurogane and Syaoran. "Let me explain. Yuui," He started, putting his arm around his brother's shoulders and pulling him close. "Yuui was born first-he's about three minutes and 10 seconds older than I am. He was born at 11:56:50 today. I was born at exactly 12:00:00 tomorrow." His smiled faded for a second-quickly, it came back. Just in time, as well.

"Who's birthday is it?" Tomoyo and Sakura came into view, looking confused.

"Yuui-san's." Syaoran answered quickly. "Fai-san's is tomorrow." Tomoyo looked excited.

"Oooh, we should have a party for them tonight! (A/N: it's Friday). Me and Sakura-chan will plan it." Syaoran's eyes widened.

"D-Daidouji-san, I-I don't think-"

"A party!" Fai exclaimed, smiling brightly from Tomoyo to Yuui. "That could be fun!" Yuui stared. 'Please, Yuui? Please?' Yuui sighed.

'All right, all right...'Fai grinned.

"Yuui says yes!" Tomoyo beamed happily.

"Come on, Sakura-chan, we have to start planning!"

So that was the bonus chapter....i'll let you know when part two comes out!

Any questions about this fanfiction are invited and i will answer them to the best of my ability-unless the question will be answered soon in the fanfic. Thank you for reading and i hope you will enjoy this.

Just a reminder: keep in mind that i am actually writing this down on paper, and even though i am about half-done with it, i am just that-HALF-DONE! so if i catch up to myself on the computer, there will be a big pause while i try to figure out what happens next, all right?

thanks again for reading, and leave me lotsa reviews!!


	9. The Last Calm

Author's Notes: OK, people, i am not dead. here is my proof! i hope you guys like this-enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles, nor do I own anything that says CLAMP on it. If i did, this would've happened in the manga/anime, ok?

Important:  
'hello'-fai/yuui's language  
"hello"-everyone else's language

* * *

"So you're just gonna ignore me?" Fai glanced over his shoulder, forcing a smile.

"Not really, but...kinda?" Fai laughed and moved away from the painting on the wall. "Whatcha think?"

"That's...wow. You painted that in a few minutes!" Fai shrugged.

"Ten, fifteen minutes is how long you've been here, at the most, Kuro-chii." Kurogane stared at the image of Fai, Yuui, Chi, and two other people-a man and a woman.

"It's really good. Who's-"

"My-Our parents. The ones who are-well, the ones who've raised me and my siblings til now." Fai smiled sadly for a few seconds, then clapped his hands together so loud it made Kurogane jump. "So, what shall we do now?"

"I dunno." Fai smiled brightly, grabbing his paints and brushes off the bed post and beginning to put them away. "Hey, can you show me another song on your guitar?"

"Sure!" Fai smiled brightly and picked up his guitar. Just as he was about to begin, a soft knock interrupted him.

'Fai, we've got a problem.' Fai looked up, slightly annoyed and worried (but mostly worried-nothing was good when Yuui deems something a problem).

'What?' Yuui leaned against the doorway and pointed down the hall.

'It's Chi.' Fai frowned.

'What's wrong with her?' Yuui shrugged.

'Probably just upset about the...y'know, that.' Fai put down the guitar slowly and sighed.

'Can't you calm her down?'

"What's wrong?" Fai jumped three feet, having forgotten Kurogane was in his room. He turned to Kurogane and smiled brightly-a smile that did not convince Kurogane of anything.

"Kuro-chu, I forgot you were there! Uh, my younger sister Chi-"

"The one with the weird ears." Yuui rolled his eyes-how many other sisters did the Flowright twins have? Fai laughed at Yuui's reaction.

"Yeah...Anyway, Chi's worried about...uh, something..." Kurogane waited a few seconds.

"You aren't going to tell me, are you?" Fai looked at Yuui curiously.

'I've already told you, I don't care anymore. It's your call now, Fai.' Fai looked at the floor and sighed. This was so much easier when Yuui decided to take responsibility as the oldest and tell him what to do!

"No, I'm not going to tell you. It still isn't for you to meddle in." Fai turned to Yuui. 'I'll comfort Chi if you can't.' Yuui looked down the hall for a few seconds, then motioned for Fai to follow him.

'Are you sure you're all right with not telling anyone? You have such a big mouth, you know...' Fai looked down.

'I'm sure.' He turned and smiled forcefully at his brother. 'Besides, come Monday, the difference between us will be practically indistinguishable!' Yuui stopped and looked at his brother.

'What are you talking about?'

'Yuuko said it was gonna happen, Yuui. You heard her, and she's never wrong. I must at least act my part. Even you feel it, it could happen any day now.' Yuui sighed.

'You're right, Fai.' Much as he hated to admit. Fai smiled and went into Chi's room.

'Oh, and get Kuropin out of my room, please.'

* * *

Fai took a deep breath as he walked behind Yuui. Due to the fact that Chi did not want to get up, they were several minutes late.

And it was like deja vu. Everyone turned to stare at the twins. Thankfully, the teacher didn't seem to notice this time.

"Hurry to the back of the classom-oh, and Fai? Your homework, if you please." Fai pulled it out and held his hand out for Yuui's. As Yuui handed it to his brother, he caught Fai's eye.

'Are you-'

'Your homework, Yuui.' yuui frowned and placed it in Fai's hand.

"Thank you." Fai looked at the teacher indifferently (a strange look on his face...) and nodded slightly. Then he turned and walked quickly to the back of the classroom.

'Say something at least!' Yuui hissed at Fai as he sat down.

'Like what?'

"Fai-san? Is something wrong?" Fai looked at Skura, then shrugged.

"More or less. It really is none of your business. So keep out of it, Kinomoto-san." Yuui's eyes widened.

'Fai!' Fai turned to his brother.

'What? That's what you wanted me to tell her.' Yuui sighed and glanced apologetically at Sakura.

'You're doing it again, Fai. What is your problem? You don't have to be rude.' Fai shrugged before turning to look at the teacher. Yuui scowled at him before doing the same.

* * *

"Oi. You owe this kid an apology." The twins both looked up, their faces identically blank. Kurogane sighed. "One of you does, at any rate."

"And which one would that be?" Kurogane scowled at Fai.

"Just apologize!" Fai stood up, picking up what was left of his lunch.

"You know, I don't think I will." He looked behind Kurogane at Sakura and Syaoran, who was glaring at him, and shook his head. "Learn to mind your own business, Kinomoto-san." He turned and waved carelessly over his shoulder. "Well, see ya."

'Fai...' Yuui buried his head in his hands and sighed. He stood up and tapped Sakura on her shoulder.

"Yuui-san..." Before she could say anything else, he looked, confused, from him to Syaoran to Kurogane and back. Kurogane rolled his eyes and softly hit Yuui on the back of his head. Yuui stood up, alarmed, his hand on the back of his head where Kurogane hit him.

"Don't apologize for your brother, got it? Let him do it for himself." Yuui blinked, then smiled softly and nodded. "Ah, well. Let's get back to class, the bell is going to ring soon."

* * *

Author's Notes: OK, here it is! Fai is pushing it, isn't he? Acting just as rude as Yuui when they first came! That can't be good at all. And i only got like, one review last time. Care to give me at least two this time? I'm gonna have to give you guys a minimum requirement of reivews i'd like before i update, and lord knows i hate doing that. so please, tell me what you like and don't like, etc. ok?

Any questions about this fanfiction are invited and i will answer them to the best of my ability-unless the question will be answered soon in the fanfic. Thank you for reading and i hope you will enjoy this.

Just a reminder: keep in mind that i am actually writing this down on paper, and even though i am about half-done with it, i am just that-HALF-DONE! so if i catch up to myself on the computer, there will be a big pause while i try to figure out what happens next, all right?

thanks again for reading, and leave me lotsa reviews!!


	10. And the Storm Hits Hard

Author's Notes: OK, people, i am not dead. here is my proof! i hope you guys like this-enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles, nor do I own anything that says CLAMP on it. If i did, this would've happened in the manga/anime, ok?

Important:  
'hello'-fai/yuui's language  
"hello"-everyone else's language

* * *

'And you're getting worse and worse, Fai, you've really got to knock it off.' Fai rolled his eyes and walked ahead of Kurogane, completely ignoring Yuui. Yuui scowled, sighed, and ran ahead to catch up with his brother. At the stop sign, he grabbed his brother's arm, stopping him and forcing him to listen. 'I'm serious, Fai. You're seriously hurting Sakura-chan and Tomoyo-chan with your attitude, and even Syaoran-san and Kurogane-san are getting annoyed.'

Far behind them, Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"Walking home alone, Kurogane-san?" Kurogane looked at Sakura.

"Nah. I'm walking with these two idiots over there." Kurogane pointed to where Fai and Yuui were talking urgently, Fai shaking his head. Sakura watched for a few seconds before sighing.

"I wonder what's going on with Fai-san. He's been pretty much like...like....like Yuui-san, when they first came, and it's been four days already." Kurogane was about to answer when a sudden SCRR-EEECCCHHH! CRASH! and a surprised yell broke through the sudden silence. They looked up and Sakura screamed. They both ran forward, not stopping until they got to the stop sign. One of the twins had disappeared, and the remaining one seemed to be in shock. He was on the floor by the crash, staring at it with a blank look on his face. Sakura shook her head and put her hand over her mouth, tears pouring down her face.

"What's going on?" Kurogane grabbed the twin by the shoulders and shook him slightly. "Which one? Who are you?" The twin looked at him and Kurogane got a reaction. Tears came into the blonde's eyes.

'He's dead...'

"Answer me! I don't understand you, answer me!" The Flowright shook his head and the tears started.

'He's dead! He's dead, he's dead, he's dead--'

"Sakura! Sakura, help me find the other one, or go get help! Hurry!" Sakura stumbled back slightly, her eyes wide, but turned around as she was told and started knocking on doors.

"HELP! AN ACCIDENT! HELP!" The Flowright wrapped his arms around his legs and buried his face, crying harder as Kurogane attempted to find the other.

* * *

Under the car, blood pouring from his head, lay the other twin. Dead. His eyes, which were opened slightly, enough to see the black color of them, glowed slightly and turned a beautiful blue. His brother's eyes opened, turning a golden amber. Blinking slowly as he tried to comprehend the color of his eyes, he gasped in pain as blue started to seep in, staining the amber. He closed his eyes as a small, unknown battle commenced-a battle of sorts, at any rate. His brother, it seemed, had a chance to live. He ignored Kurogane's questions as he waited calmly (as calmly as he could- he desperatly wanted to see how his brother was doing) for a 'choice' to be made.

"Oi! Idiot!" He winced.

'Wait, wait...' He muttered, pushing the heels of his palms into his eyes to stop the pain. He was getting a headache.

"Hey! Get up!" Get up? He was already up...or was he? He couldn't tell anymore, wasn't sure. Distantly, he head a THUD, a sure sign that something hit the pavement. Pain shot through his head and he vaguely realized he had hit his head on the sidewalk.

'Nii-san, you need to get up.' He blinked.

'Huh?'

'Get up, Nii-san' Sitting up slowly, he opened his eyes to look around. It was black around him and he sighed. 'Nii-san...' He followed to voice to...

'AAH!' He pulled back in slight horror. Sitting before him was his brother, as he was now, bloody and bruised and injured. 'Nii-san, what happened? Why---What's going on?'

'This is the price of a life for us, the fair trade Yuuko-san said would happen.' His twin pressed his hands over his eyes. Color rushed back into the living twin's eyes and he fought back as best he could but---

"OI!" WHACK! "I said GET UP!" He woke with a start, panicking, still fighting his imagination. He calmed down slightly when Kurogane grabbed his arms to keep him from hitting anything-he was way too close to the stop sign.

'What...what...' He felt his eyes gingerly. He felt no rush of anything, power or death.

"What're you---" The Flowright twin opened his eyes slowly.

'Stalemate, I think. That is what happened. A Stalemate.' The twin whispered softly. A sudden rush of pain overcame him. 'AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!' He yelled, pressing hands over his eyes as they filled with color. The pain subsided slowly and he felt himself swaying lightly where he sat.

"OI! GET UP!" He hit the floor hard.

'Preparations are useless. One will die, one will survive.' He muttered. 'Looks like I drew the short stick.' He blacked out as sirens were heard, drawing nearer and nearer.

* * *

Author's Notes: Wow. What a chapter. Can you believe it took me forever to write this? You probably can, I haven't updated in forever. But I AM NOT GOOD AT SCENES LIKE THIS!!! I am very suprised it turned out this way. Anyway, can anyone guess what happened? Allison, if you're reading this, no hints for the people! Same for you, Kuro-mii! No hints in the reviews or anything, ok?

Any questions about this fanfiction are invited and i will answer them to the best of my ability-unless the question will be answered soon in the fanfic. Thank you for reading and i hope you will enjoy this.

Just a reminder: keep in mind that i am actually writing this down on paper, and even though i am about half-done with it, i am just that-HALF-DONE! so if i catch up to myself on the computer, there will be a big pause while i try to figure out what happens next, all right?

thanks again for reading, and leave me lotsa reviews!!


	11. The Storm Continues

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry sorry sorry sorry!!! Read notes at the end. I'm not dead though! . .

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles, nor do I own anything that says CLAMP on it. If i did, this would've happened in the manga/anime, ok?

Important:  
'hello'-fai/yuui's language  
"hello"-everyone else's language

* * *

Kurogane sat the twin down in a chair and pushed a glass of water into his hand. Said twin stared at it blankly for a few seconds. The doctor said the he was just in shock and could come home. The other twin was still in the hospital-he hadn't been taken out if intensive care. It seemed, to the doctor, that keeping the twin alive for much longer probably wasn't possible.

Chi hadn't arrived yet, but a message on the phone stated 'Chi will be staying at her friend Chika's house, and then she'll go to her afternoon job and come home late, ok, Fai, Yuui? Don't worry about Chi, Hideki will also escort her to her job and home, so Chi'll be safe! Bye!' Of course, Kurogane had only understood "Chi, Chika, Fai, Yuui, and Hideki". He had no clue what the rest of it said.

"hey, where do you keep your-" Kurogane froze as soon as he turned around. The twin he had just sat down was gone.

* * *

'He can't..he can't...and if he stays here, he will...' The Flowright twin pulled himself through the window quietly. As to why there were no doctors or nurses in the intensive care, he wasn't sure. But since it helped him in what he was planning to do, it didn't matter to him at all.

* * *

The phone rang, causing Kurogane to jump. Looking around, he picked up the phone quickly.

"Hello?"

"Kurogane-san? Chi didn't know you were there. Can Chi talk to Fai or Yuui please?" Kurogane scowled.

"I don't know where they are."

"Whaaat? They always come home after school. Is Kurogane sure?"

"Yea."

"But---oh! What happened?" Chi sounded frantic and Kurogane paused.

"Chi, where are you?" Chi was gasping lightly and Kurogane started getting worried. "Chi?"

"Kurogane-san, was there an accident? Chi can see the corner by Fai and Yuui's school, and there are police cars and there's blood...lots of blood..." She started gasping harder.

"CHI! Calm down. There was just a small accident." Silence.

"Who died?" Kurogane nearly fell on the floor.

"Nobody died, one of your brother's is in shock and the other's in intensive care." Kurogane didn't mention the fact that the doctors didn't feel that the twin in intensive care wouldn't make it through the night.

"Nobody died?" Chi said in wonderment. "Chi will be right home, ok? Hold on!"

* * *

Panting lightly, the Flowright twin carried his brother past the window as quietly as he could. It was strange, his twin was lighter than him now and before they had been the same weight. He shuddered to think of the reason for that.

'You have to live. You can make it.'

'Nii-san...let me go...'

'No! Nii-san, you have to make it. You can make it, and you will.' A pained groan came from both of them and the twin still standing collapsed in an alley way, the pain in his head getting stronger than before.

'Nii-san...' The twin forced his eyes open to stare at his brother's body. It was no longer bloody, but there were still cuts and bruises all over his face and body. 'Take care of Chi, ok, Nii-san? Don't let her go home alone....'

'Nii-san, we're almost home....' He gasped out, tears starting to pour down his face as color seeped into his brother's eye-the 'battle' was won. His brother smiled.

'Good luck.'

From very close by, Kurogane heared a pained scream that sounded like nothing he had ever heard before.

* * *

Author's Notes: OHMIGAWD!!!!! Geez. I'm really really sorry this is so late. I had it planned out on paper, then i started this chapter and something completely different came out. I'm really really sorry. I couldn't figure out where to go, and I needed help. I still need help, actually, but I will manage to get through it.

This chapter is dedicated to Sparoe, who sent me a little ray of hope (not really, lol). But, Sparoe, you reminded me that I had a chapter to figure out, and encouraged me to fight it and get it up. So this is for you, ok? XD thanks a bunch.

Any questions about this fanfiction are invited and i will answer them to the best of my ability-unless the question will be answered soon in the fanfic. Thank you for reading and i hope you will enjoy this.

Just a reminder: keep in mind that i am actually writing this down on paper, and even though i am about half-done with it, i am just that-HALF-DONE! so if i catch up to myself on the computer, there will be a big pause while i try to figure out what happens next, all right?

thanks again for reading, and leave me lotsa reviews!!


	12. The Storm Begins to Wear Down

* * *

Author's Notes: Whaddya know? Another chapter...

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles, nor do I own anything that says CLAMP on it. If i did, this would've happened in the manga/anime, ok?

Important:  
'hello'-fai/yuui's language  
"hello"-everyone else's language

* * *

With Chi's help, Kurogane managed to sit the twin down again.

"Stay." Kurogane ordered. He didn't need to--the poor twin looked shell-shocked and incapable of moving at all. Sighing, getting that familiar sense of deja vu, Kurogane managed to find a cup and push a glass of water into his hand. His eyes were closed, as if really feeling that his brother was dead. However, Kurogane knew that this was stubbornness on his part.

*FLASHBACK*

Kurogane followed the sound of the pained cry, finding both twins in the alley close to the house. He stood by the entrance, watching as the Flowright leaned over his brother, his eyes closed.

"Hey, get up." Kurogane pulled gently at his arm, trying to get him up. He struggled for a few seconds, then allowed himself to be pulled off of his brother. Stumbling a bit, the Flowright managed to get about two steps before tripping over a piece of something. Kurogane managed to catch him before he fell. "Open your eyes when you walk, will ya?"

'Never.' Kurogane didn't understand what that meant, but helped the twin home anyway. Glancing back once, twice, three times…Kurogane pulled out his cell phone and called the police.

*END FLASHBACK*

Since then, the twin hadn't opened his eyes, and Chi had left to talk with her boss for a few seconds. As if to prove it, Chi came into the house again.

"Chi's back." She called out. She came up to the twin and sat in front of him. 'Nii-san is dead, ne?' The twin nodded, barely moving his head. Chi sighed. 'We have to bury his body at home.' The twin shook his head violently at that.

'I-I can't ,Chi. Too many memories—I just can't. You go, Chi.' Chi frowned but nodded worriedly.

'All right. Chi understands.' The phone rang and Chi ran to answer it. "Hello, Flowright residence, Chi is speaking. Uh-huh. Yes, Chi understands. She'll be there. All right. Bye." Chi hung up the phone and looked at Kurogane. "They've finished the…autopsy? Right?" Kurogane nodded. Chi continued. "At any rate, we'll need to pick up Nii-san's body so we can bury him at home. Will Kurogane come with Chi?" Taking a few seconds to admire how well Chi was handling this, Kurogane nodded wordlessly. 'We'll be right back, Nii-san, ok?"Are you family?" Chi nodded. "Come on, then, follow me."

* * *

"Hey, what happened? Who was it?" The police officer shrugged.

"We were kind of hoping you would tell us. Honestly. No ID, nothing." Chi smiled softly.

"Can-Can you describe him for Chi?" The police officer blinked.

"S-Sure. Uh, Blonde, skinny, pretty tall." The police pushed open a door. "Amber eyes."

"Amber?" The police frowned at Kurogane.

"Yea. Amber eyes."

"That's not who we're looking for. Flowright had black eyes." Chi smiled, embarrassed.

"Um…Kurogane-san? That's Nii-san."

"Eh?"

"Remember when Fai and Yuui wore the eye bandages? It was to cover their eye color change. Blue and Amber. Chi can't remember who got what, though…" Kurogane blinked.

"Oh." Chi smiled again.

"Anyway, can Chi get Nii-san's…uh, body?" the officer held out a clipboard.

"Sign here, Miss Chi, and you're free to go."

"Thanks." Chi signed the paper quickly and followed the officer to a small room. Kurogane hung back and looked at a wall with pictures.

"So, who survived?" Kurogane jumped and looked at the small kid.

"What?" The boy smiled.

"My dad was talking about it. How there were twins, and one of 'em died, but they don't know who because there's no birth certificate for either of them and neither one was carrying an ID. So, who survived?" Kurogane looked after Chi.

"Kid, I don't think their sister even knows."At the house, Mokona sat on the blue-eyed twin's head as he stared at the mirror, looking at the color of his eyes.

* * *

'You'll make a—'

'Don't even say it, Mokona. I don't want this.' DING-DONG. 'Get the door, please.'

The white thing jumped and ran to the doorr. "Hello?"

"ACK! What is that?" Sakura jumped and grabbed Syaoran's arm, staring at Mokona.

"Mokona is Mokona!"

"S-Sakura…it hurts…"

"Sakura-chan, please get a hold of yourself." Tomoyo stepped forward and looked down at Mokona, her face filled with worry. "You said you were Mokona, correct?"

"YEP! Are you here to see him?" The group of three looked slightly embarrassed.

"I-Is this a bad time, Mokona?" Mokona turned slightly and sighed.

"Guess not. But he won't talk to you." They looked at each other, then at Mokona.

"Can't, or won't?" Mokona looked up at Tomoyo sadly.

"Mokona doesn't know!" It wailed. "Mokona tried and tried to get him to talk, but he wouldn't—or couldn't, Mokona can't tell. They both understood, after all." Tomoyo sighed.

"This is a most troubling predicament. Say that Yuui-san lived. What would happen?" Mokona looked down, thinking.

"Yuui-san…he was the favorite. He would've been granted the Highest Honor."

"And what is this…Highest Honor?" Sakura asked.

"Mokona can't say." Tomoyo shook her head.

"What about Fai-san?" Mokona avoided all three of their faces.

"Fai-san…he was a troublemaker. His parents, particularly his father, would be furious if he survived. They paid little attention to him, and as Mokona said, Yuui-san was the favorite. Fai-san would have a hard time explaining to his parents why he survived."

"Well, whoever he is, we need to see him. May we?" Mokona sighed.

"Ok. Follow Mokona." Mokona lead them to the room where the Flowright twin sat, his eyes closed as he listened to the conversation. 'Flowright-sama…' The twin stood slowly.

'I can't speak with them. Lead them out, Mokona. Don't let anyone other than Chi in when she comes back. We need to prepare for her leaving. Got it?' Mokona sighed.

'Yes, Flowright-sama.'"Talk to us, please!" A girl begged. "At least tell us if you are Fai or Yuui. Please, say something!" The whole class crowded around Flowright's desk. His eyes closed, leaning back in his chair, he ignored the pleas of his classmates.

* * *

"Just leave him alone already. He's got a lot to deal with at the moment—his brother dying and sending his sister back home with his brother's body." Kurogane slammed his chair down and glared at the group of kids around Flowright's desk. "He doesn't need you all pestering him on top of all that. Just give him time to adjust and then, when he's ready, he'll tell us who he is. Got it?" Several students nodded. Kurogane tilted back in his chair again and closed his eyes. "Good. Now, buzz off." Students walked back to their desk, talking amongst themselves, occasionally glancing back at the blonde figure with his eyes closed.

"Wow, Kurogane. That was nice of you, sticking up for Flowright-san." Kurogane snorted, opening one eye to look at Tomoyo.

"Not really. They were getting on my nerves, so I told 'em off.l" Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"Of course."

"Don't be so mean, Tomoyo-chan. Give Kurogane-san some credit."

"Sakura-chan, that's like asking Syaoran-kun to give Touya-kun credit. Touya-kun has hated him since he came from Hong Kong and cornered you in the school yard for the Clow—ah ,Sakura Cards. And he still doesn't like him." Tomoyo sighed and glanced at the twin. "I wish we could communicate. Or that he'd open his eyes at least."

"That could be a battle that even you'd lose, Tomoyo. Ever since I found him he hasn't opened his eyes once."

"Yea…I know. I wonder why?"

"Don't we all?" Syaoran said softly. The four sighed and looked forward as the teacher walked in.

'I won't open them, my blue eyes.' The Flowright responded under his breath. 'My murderous, monsterous blue eyes.'

* * *

Author's Notes: Whoa, didn't expect that to happen. And this is my second chapter in one day. I hope this'll make up for me totally ignoring my fic. I am really really sorry! On the bright side, I copied this word for word from my notebook starting from the phone call down, meaning that I have managed to get back on track! XD which means that I will be able to update faster!!!! Hopefully...

Any questions about this fanfiction are invited and i will answer them to the best of my ability-unless the question will be answered soon in the fanfic. Thank you for reading and i hope you will enjoy this.

Just a reminder: keep in mind that i am actually writing this down on paper, and even though i am about half-done with it, i am just that-HALF-DONE! so if i catch up to myself on the computer, there will be a big pause while i try to figure out what happens next, all right?

thanks again for reading, and leave me lotsa reviews!!


	13. The Storm Fades Away Slowly

* * *

Author's Notes: Oh my gawd i feel like i haven't updated in forever. i updated a couple days ago, yea? oh, well...i can't remember the last time i updated this... XD but at least its updated now, yea?

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles, nor do I own anything that says CLAMP on it. If i did, this would've happened in the manga/anime, ok?

Important:  
'hello'-fai/yuui's language  
"hello"-everyone else's language

* * *

'Chi's here...' Chi looked around and saw her mother. 'Mama!' Her mother wrapped her arms around Chi as Chi started to cry.

'Chi...'

'Mama...he's dead. He's really dead, Mama!'

'Is it Fai?' Chi shook her head at her father, who was standing nearby.

'Chi doesn't know! He wouldn't tell Chi who he was, and Chi can't tell them apart.'

'Honey! You shouldn't ask her stuff like that. It's already upsetting her a lot. Don't bother her with troublesome questions like that.' Her mother scolded.

'Sorry, dear. You're right. It's great having you back, my beloved daughter.'

'Is our remaining son, your living brother, with you?'

'Too soon, he said. He didn't want to come back right now.'

* * *

Kurogane turned to see what Tomoyo was tapping his shoulder for. To his annoyance and irritation, she seemed to do it unconciously. He glanced at the teacher.

What?" He hissed.

"Look." was Tomoyo's response. He looked to where he was pointing. Flowright was copying down what the teacher was writing (how he knew what he was supposed to write with his eyes closed, Kurogane could only guess). That was an amazing feat in itself, but what was more interesting was what his other hand was doing. It seemed to have a mind of its own, waving back and forth as if keeping a rythem. "As if its directing music, Kurogane." Almost inaudibly, Kurogane heard him humming. The song sounded familiar and Kurogane frowned, trying to figure out where he heard the song before.

"Just leave him, Tomoyo." Tomoyo looked at Kurogane, obviously worried.

"How long do you think he's been doing that?"

"For a while, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura whispered. "It's easier not to worry about it." Tomoyo turned again to look at Sakura and nodded slowly.

"All right."

Behind them, quietly, the remaining twin listened. Smiling softly, he continued.

'Ask no questions and you'll be fed no lies. At least, not from me.' His smile faded slowly as the song he was humming--his twin's favorite song, one had listened to over and over--came back to him.

It had been about a week since Chi left--he calculated that she was home by now. So he figured he had about 7 or 8n weeks before his absence really made his father annoyed and he came out to get him himself. Or, rather, send Seishiro to get him. He smiled again, still humming his twin's favorite song.

This could get interesting.

* * *

Time skip one month ahead...

The twin sat against his garage, his eyes closed as usual, when he heard footsteps. He frowned lightly--this was sooner than he calculated.

'It's only been a month.' He informed whomever was approaching him. 'You're here quite early.'

"I don't know what that means, nor do I care." The voice that answered surprised him. He had no recollection of Kurogane ever visiting his home willingly--last time he did, they practically kidnapped him and then kicked him out. He almost opened his eyes to stare at Kurogane incredously. Almost. He didn't, but Kurogane didn't seem interested in that. "Look, I wouldn't say anything about it, normally. In fact, I wouldn't even think about it, but it's been a month already and you've got the kid's girlfriend worried about you. Tomoyo and the kid, they're worried about you, too. So I want you to listen to me, and I want you to listen good and well. We understand it's hard on you, having to go through what you're going through." Kurogane had been talking through clenched teeth, as if he had been forced to do this, but now it started sounding more natural. Like he was concerned, too, but didn't want to admit it. "But you can't carry it around forever. Sooner or later, you've gotta accept what happened and move on. And in your case, it better happen sooner, 'cause you'e got a whole lotta people worried about you, and if you don't make an effort to get over it, then Tomoyo and Sakura will try to help, and who knows what disaster that could cause. Got it?" Without waiting for an answer (or really expecting one) Kurogane walked away.

Listening to the retreating footsteps, the twin sighed. He stood up and walked into his room. Once there, he pulled out three school uniforms. One was bloodied and torn, and he held this one for a few seconds, thinking of and missing his brother. One was a white uniform he had gotten at the beginning of the year, and it was white decorated with blue swirls (this school had the intersting uniforms--he was almost glad him and his brother and sister were sent here). The other was the winter uniform, and that was plain black. It was also the uniform he had been using for the past month (he had overheard Tomoyo telling Sakura that the white uniform really suited him better). He sighed. This was a hard desicion.

* * *

"When do you think he'll be back to normal? Kurogane, you talked to him, right?" Kurogane nodded and Tomoyo continued to talk to Sakura, just ahead of Kurogane. He rolled his eyes and decided that the Flowright twin probably would ignore him, wondering how in the world Tomoyo had managed to talk him into talking to the idiotic blonde. Oh, that's right...she black-mailed him.

"Oi!" Tomoyo pulled him out of his thoughts by stopping right in front of him, making Kurogane almost plow into the two girls. "Tomoyo, MOVE!" He growled, pushing past her. Shaking his head and scowling at her, Kurogane looked up to see the very thing that had made the smaller girl freeze. In the classroom, standing by the window, was the Flowright twin. He held a book in his hand, which he looked up from the second he heard Kurogane's voice, startled.

"Oh, you scared me, Kuro-pin. I didn't see you over there!" Fai smiled and looked behind him at the two awe-struck girls, and the newly-joined boy behind them. "Good morning, Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan, and Syaoran-kun." Tomoyo smiled and looked at Sakura and Syaoran, relieved. Syaoran just tilted his head, wide-eyed, staring at Fai.

"Good morning, Fai-san. It's nice to hear your voice after so long." Tomoyo replied. Fai smiled.

"It's good to be back."

* * *

Author's Notes: Whoo, Kurogane's talk was long. my fingers nearly fell off writing it! haha, seriously, though...i had debated on putting Fai's choice in here, and i wasn't going to do it, but then i decided i had tormented you long enough. so, now you know who lived and who died. i felt so bad when Yuui died. he wasn't supposed to live as long as he did, and because i made him live longer, it knocked me off-track on my story. so when he died i was talking to my friend and i told her 'this is gonna sound awful, but Yuui has FINALLY died...' and she laughed at me and told me that i was mean for saying that. TToTT i don't mean to sound evil or anything, but it knocked me so far off i was seriously considering abandoning this story for good. like, i was talking to my friend about deleting it off of . but now things are going better, so i'm not gonna do anything to it other than update it. XD so reviews, please?

Any questions about this fanfiction are invited and i will answer them to the best of my ability-unless the question will be answered soon in the fanfic. Thank you for reading and i hope you will enjoy this.

Just a reminder: keep in mind that i am actually writing this down on paper, and even though i am about half-done with it, i am just that-HALF-DONE! so if i catch up to myself on the computer, there will be a big pause while i try to figure out what happens next, all right?

thanks again for reading, and leave me lotsa reviews!!


	14. Maybe the Storm Ends

* * *

Author's Notes: Two weeks and only one review??? Nobody loves me??? TT-TT i am so hurt......

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles, nor do I own anything that says CLAMP on it. If i did, this would've happened in the manga/anime, ok?

Important:  
'hello'-fai/yuui's language  
"hello"-everyone else's language

* * *

'We can't wait any longer--it's been at least three months. We need to bring him back, for the burial, and start the training!' Chi tugged her ears uncertainly as her father paced the floor. Seishiro nodded.

'I agree, sire. I shall bring him back.' Seishiro bowed as he left. Chi frowned.

'What's gonna happen, Mama?' The mother shook her head.

'I'm not sure, Chi. I have no clue as to what your father is thinking.'

'Mama...'

'Yes, Chi?'

'How do you think nii-san is doing?' Her mother sighed.

'I'm not sure about that, either, Chi, but I do hope your brother is better.' Chi smiled softly, staring out the window.

'Chi thinks he is, or he will be. Because he has so many good people who care about him.'

* * *

Fai lay on his bed, strumming his guitar aimlessly, thinking of the past. The times of playing with his older brother, the times his brother covered for him when he was in trouble or about to get in trouble. Like when the visitors that came to his home, so long ago, when he was little. His first real friend, the little boy called Youou was interesting enough for Fai to glance at him every day, wishing that he could understand the boy's language, or that the boy could understand his. Until the day that Youou began to teach him his language, Fai had always hated the language barrier that seperated the two. It was even harder as the boy stayed in his house, his father being the leader of the country. He closed his eyes slowly as memories of that specific time period came up.

**FLASHBACK**

"Nii-san! HEY!Youou-nii, answer me!" A small girl pouted (she had been there as well, but did she live in the castle, and claim the older boy as her brother? Or had she come with him? Fai couldn't remember...) as Youou stare d across the table, at the twin sitting directly across from him. By this point, the one he was teaching could speak in fragmented sentences and had managed to voice his worries with "I get in trouble...speaking this language. Outside of lessons....no talking..." after Kurogane had tried to talk to him in the house. So Kurogane didn't try to contact the blonde boy out of the language lessons.

Luckily for him, it was Fai that was sitting across from him. Luckily, because if it had been Yuui, Yuui would've glared back and complained that the strange boy from another country was looking at him weird. Next to the boy, the black-haired girl was getting fed up with being ignored.

"Daddy!" (That's right, she came with them, the visitors, and she was the boy's younger sisiter.)

"Youou, pay attention to your sisiter." The message his father sent him was different, a message the was really saying "Don't stare at people." Youou jumped.

"Right!" Fai almost smiled proudly as he could understand the conversation in front of him. "Yes, Father! I'm sorry, To-chan, sorry! What were you saying?"

* * *

"To-chan..." Fai mumbled under his breath. "To-chan....Tomo-chan....Tomoyo-chan..." Fai smiled, not wanting to jump to conclusions. He looked out the window. "I'll ask Kuro-min about that later." Still strumming his guitar, no longer aimlessly as a song began to form in his head and the tune managed to come out perfect. The doorbell rang and he jumped. "Com--ah, darn it!" Picking his guitar off the floor and placing it on his bed gently, he ran down the stairs and to the door. "Hello?" He said, slightly out of breath. A tall woman with long black hair came forward.

"Fai-sama. Good afternoon." Something uneasy stirred in Fai and he frowned lightly.

"Good afternoon." He said slowly. "May I help you with something?" The woman smiled.

"Perhaps. Is your borther here?"

"No." The woman looked confused.

"He let you come out here on your own? Knowing what would happen?" Fai shook his head.

"He's dead." The woman blinked.

"Is he now?" Fai knodded, despite the fact that the woman wasn't surprised and actually seemed to be expecting it. "So, you have the magician's eyes."

"I'm not going back home, if that's what yo're here for. They don't need me, nor do they want me." She frowned lightly.

"Don't you rmemeber your family customs? Everybody has to be there! And you need to start training. If you don't, the consequences could be disasterous!"

"No. I've already decided that I'm not going back. I refuse." Fai closed the door and placed his forehead against the door, closing his eyes and sighing before going up the stairs, taking two at a time, and falling on his bed. He picked up his guitar as he played the same tune he had been working on before he had to get up. Words came up, unbidden, to match the song.

"And you can't fight the tears that aren't comeing..." Fai mumbled.

'No,' he muttered in his language, feeling like he was arguing with his brother on the song, 'no, that doesn't flow. My father will kill me for this, but...'

"And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming."

'Much better...' he said faintly and continued playing, the words sticking in his head and forming a song.

"And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming. Or the moment...hmm..." Fai didn't even have to think of the words, they came so naturally. "The moment of truth...truth in your lies." He continued playing, editing the song and forming the words in his mind as he strummed his guitar, taking things out and adding things in and agruing with himself, making comments he knew his brother would make. In a strange sort of way, it made him feel as if his brother was helping him with the song. As soon as he felt it was finished, he flew towards the notebook he saved, with the song lyrics, and a pen flew across the paper, forming the song on paper and making more corrections.

Outside, the woman stood on his porch. "Fai-sama..." Shaking her head, she sighed. "What a stubborn child. Gets that from hi s father, I suppose. But, I shall to as he wishes, for he is the living son of his mother and father." She made a sign in the air in front of her, aimed at the house, then bowned in the direction of the house and began to walk away. At the side walk, seh turned and looked up at the window that she presumed belonged to Fai. "Best of luck defying your father, Fai-sama." She whispered softly. Then she disappeared.

* * *

Author's Notes: Wow. Fai may be going insane. XD not really, but whatever. He loves his brother too much. And who is the strange woman with long hair, and how did she seem to know everything already? O.O and what is meant when she says "Best of luck defying your father"? O.O And what's this interesting little thing, about Tomoyo maybe being related to Kurogane? o.O XD too many emotions here. Haha, but why did i only get one review? i haven't updated in about two weeks becuase i was kinda counting on reivews, but i only got one. also, about every other week, my internet goes down and my computer is rendered useless. but still, only one review? TT-TT please tell me that people love me more than that!

Any questions about this fanfiction are invited and i will answer them to the best of my ability-unless the question will be answered soon in the fanfic. Thank you for reading and i hope you will enjoy this.

Just a reminder: keep in mind that i am actually writing this down on paper, and even though i am about half-done with it, i am just that-HALF-DONE! so if i catch up to myself on the computer, there will be a big pause while i try to figure out what happens next, all right?

thanks again for reading, and leave me lotsa reviews!!


	15. The Storm Finally Blows Over

* * *

Author's Notes: Man, do people really like my configuration of Yuui that much? I got only three-ish reviews, and i think that most of them were like 'so Fai lived???' and 'It'd be interesting if Fai was the one who actually died' come on, people! Show a little love for poor Fai! hahaha, kidding. but seriously, did i do a good job on Yuui's character? i think i mentioned that i wasn't sure i was liking how he came out, but since i have next to nothing to base the character on, i had to make do. I have also just realized that i put in Kurogane's name instead of Youou. Oops.....*blushes lightly in embarrassment* well, there's one secret out, since i am too lazy to go back and change it...hahaha... ah, well. ENJOY!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles, nor do I own anything that says CLAMP on it. If i did, this would've happened in the manga/anime, ok?

Important:  
'hello'-fai/yuui's language  
"hello"-everyone else's language

* * *

"Finished!" Fai leaned against the back of his chair and smiled (wait, his chair? Where did that chair come from? Weird, he didn't remember pulling it up...). He almost turned to call his brother, but shook his head instead. "That was the fastest I've ever finished a song. Amazing." Feeling a sudden urge, Fai stood and walked toward the window, which he proceeded to look out. 'Thank you, Yuui.' He said suddenly, in his own language. 'You're help was much appreciated.' Fai didn't know where the words came from, and he shook his head, ignoring the weird feeling in his chest. He turned back to the notebook, filled with his and his brother's writing, with the lyrics crossed out, underlined, scribbled over, all in a language only he understood. The sudden knocking at the door startled him. "Is she back again?" Guitar in hand this time, he walked down the stairs. The knocking continued.

"Fai-san? Fai-san, it's Tomoyo. Can you open the door, please?" Pulling open the door, Fai smiled brightly at the black-haired, purple-eyed girl before him.

"Sorry, Tomoyo-chan."

"Oh, it's all right. You play guitar?" Fai nodded. Tomoyo smiled. "That's wonderful! Do you make your own music, or do you know how to play music from the radio?" Fai shrugged.

"Both. It depends."

"You must be very talented, then."

"I dunno." Fai smiled forlornly at his guitar. "Yuui always said I was going too fast for the song."

"Will you show me?" Fai nodded after a moment's hesitation.

"It'll have to be acoustic, though. My drummer isn't here, and we'll need a new bassist."

"Of course." Fai smiled at Tomoyo's understanding. Looking down, he started strumming the guitar, going into the music he had finished writing only moments before. He closed his eyes softly, getting into the beat.

"And I'd give up forever to touch you, 'cause I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I've ever been and I don't want to go home right now. And all I can taste is this moment, and all I can breathe is your life. And sooner or later, it's over. I just don't want to miss you right now." Fai sang softly, thinking entirely of his sister and brother, one so far away with their parents and the latter gone forever. "And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am." Tomoyo watched her friend with a sad expression on her face as she tried to understand the pain that he was going through. Fai didn't notice, shaking his head to clear his eyes from the tears that had begun to gather. "And you can't fight the tears that ain' coming, or the moment of truth in your lies. When everything feels like the movies--yea, you bleed just to know you're alive." Fai took a shaky breath to steady himself. Tomoyo continued to watch silently. "And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am." Fai stopped strumming slowly, not finishing the song. As the last chord was strummed, it was silent for a few seconds. Seconds turned to minutes, then...

"Fai-san, you're the best! Wow, I didn't realize you were so good!" Fai smiled softly.

"Thanks, Tomoyo-chan."

"No problem, Fai-san...oh, I wonder if Kuro-nii...eh, haha, Kurogane knows." Tomoyo looked frantic for a swift second before attempting to fix her blunder. However, being the master at hiding things himself, Fai caught it.

"Kuro-pin is your older brother, right? To-chan?" Fai said teasingly, hoping he hadn't gone too far with his comment. Tomoyo flushed.

"Yes. Mother and Father got into a big argument that wouldn't be forgotten or settled, ever. They divorced, and Kurogane and myself were left with the choice of who to stay with. Kuro-nii chose Mama, and I chose Papa. Well, actually, it was hardly our choice. Mama always favored Kuro-nii and I was Daddy's Little Princess." Fai placed his guitar on the floor and sat next to Tomoyo.

"I'm sorry."

"It's all right, Fai-san. It was a long time ago, and even I couldn't remember until I saw Kuro-nii in my freshman year of high school. He is only a year older, after all."

"By the way, out of curiosity, and I do hope I'm not prying into painful memories, did this happen before or after your trip to my home country?" Tomoyo looked at Fai, amused.

"I'll admit, Fai-san, I was rather shocked that you remembered it. I was small, only about three? Four? Five? Something like that. I didn't realize you were the twin Kuro-nii taught. No wonder. He mentioned you looked familiar when you first came here." Fai smiled softly.

"Really? That means that Kuro-min's real--"

"Oi. Why are you talking about me?" Fai's smile turned into a grin.

"No reason. Kuro-min!" Kurogane rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him. "I don't recall inviting you in, Kuro-pii." Kurogane rolled his eyes again.

"Idiot." Before Fai could respond, the doorbell rang and Fai jumped up. Kurogane got it before him though (as if he lived there--he almost laughed at the expression on Fai's face. Tomoyo couldn't help it and laughed out lout, trying to muffle it with her hand. Fai got up and shook his head, giving in as well and laughing. "Yea, whaddya need?"

"Kuro-min, if you're going to answer my door, be polite!" Fai scolded lightly, pushing the taller male out of the way and turning to the door. "Ah?"

'Ah, so you survived instead of Yuui, huh?' Seishiro said, tone cold despite his warm tone of voice. 'Fai-sama.'

'No.' Fai whispered, backing away. 'No. No, no, no, no, no--' Kurogane grabbed the blonde's arm, looked over him at Seishiro, and promptly shut the door, locking the three of them in Fai's house and Seishiro out. Seishiro sighed.

'Stubborn fool.'

* * *

Author's Notes: Wai! Seishiro's come back to bring Fai home! At least Fai knows enough not to actually go with him, thankfully. and does anyone else notice how i capitalize the letter 'i' in the story, but i don't in the author's notes? hmm...how strange. maybe i should fix that. anyway, i own no song in the story, either. i forgot the band, hehehehe, i love that song though and had to use it. that will happen later. and i decided that the divorce thing happens when Tomoyo and Kurogane are little, and i think it'll happen before the trip to Fai's country, because Tomoyo never properly answered that, did she? hehehe, it happens when she's about three, and of course her father re-marries what is her current mother and things are ended smoothly. it was the only thing i could think of, anyway.

Any questions about this fanfiction are invited and i will answer them to the best of my ability-unless the question will be answered soon in the fanfic. Thank you for reading and i hope you will enjoy this.

Just a reminder: keep in mind that i am actually writing this down on paper, and even though i am about half-done with it, i am just that-HALF-DONE! so if i catch up to myself on the computer, there will be a big pause while i try to figure out what happens next, all right?

thanks again for reading, and leave me lotsa reviews!!


	16. And Now What?

* * *

Author's Notes: I guess Yuui won over Fai. -_-'' someone (If, i think) asked me if i can bring him back. as a response--i dunno....i don't think so. sorry, Yuui will stay dead. on a brighter note, i'm glad that IceQueen987 liked my ending.... you really think that it was like Kuro? . yays!!!! and for Sparoe, i'm sorry that i almost made you cry with my chapter!!! that wasn't my intention, i swear! but other than that, you people like it and i'm glad. Now, on we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles, nor do I own anything that says CLAMP on it. If i did, this would've happened in the manga/anime, ok?

Important:  
'hello'-fai/yuui's language  
"hello"-everyone else's language

* * *

"What's going on?" Kurogane asked harshly, glancing out the window near the door. Seishiro was standing on the porch, shaking his head. "Fai?" Fai was sitting on the floor where Kurogane pulled him, staring blankly at the door. Tomoyo sat next to him worriedly, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Fai-san?" She asked softly. "Fai-san, tell us what's going on, please?"

"Things are falling apart slowly..." Fai mumbled. "I had hoped...but things don't go as I hope, or want them to."

"Answer the question!" Kurogane scowled.

"My father wants me back home to train." Fai said simply. He sighed and stood up. "I suppose I should open the door for Seishiro and get him inside before he contacts Father. Then pack..." Fai trailed off, thinking hard. "I'll have to leave in a fe--"

"What the heck are the plans for?" Kurogane snarled out.

"Hm? I told you, Father wants me back."

"Do you want to go back?" Fai froze at the question and stared at Kurogane, wide-eyed.

"Do I...?"

"Do you want to go back, or are you being forced to go back?" Kurogane repeated, getting annoyed. Fai tilted his head forward so his bangs covered his eyes and sighed.

"I...

* * *

'What are you talking about, Seishiro?' Seishiro sighed.

'Fai-sama refuses to come with me. He insists on staying here.'

'Can't you find a way to bring him back?'

'I can try, my Lord, but I doubt that Fai-sama will come with me. He was always a little stubborn when it came to listening to me and following my orders, remember?'

'Try. Do anything to bring him back.' Fai's father hissed out. 'Anything.' And the connection was dropped.

* * *

'Well? What's going on?' The mother stood by Chi, holding her daughter's hand softly.

'Fai won't come home.' The king sighed. 'Where is she?'

'She left yesterday, shortly after Seishiro. Fai? You mean, Fai's alive?'

'That's right.' The king sighed, shaking his head. 'She can't use magic very well, can she?' The mother shook her head.

'Fai-nii's alive?' Chi asked. 'Chi's confused. Wasn't Yuui-nii supposed to live?'

'That didn't work out as well as we hoped.'

'That poor girl.' The mother sighed.

'We told her to wait. She didn't listen, but she'll find out soon enough.'

* * *

A girl stood by the town hall. It had taken her about three days to get to this place, this land. She walked slowly, taking things in, looking around in confusion with her (confusingly) green-gray-blue eyes. Playing with a strand of her long silvery hair, she looked around slowly.

'Now, where is he?' She spotted a blonde boy walking by and her eyes widened. With hope, she grabbed his arm and forced him to stop and look at her. 'Flowright-sama?'

"What?" The boy frowned. "I haven't seen you around. You new?" She blushed bright red. This wasn't him. "Hey, you're kinda cute. What's your name?"

'I'm sorry.' She said, bowing an apology. Walking away, she looked around. 'Where are you, Flowright-sama?'

* * *

Fai stood next to Kurogane and Tomoyo, his head bowed.

"We don't have to decide it just yet. Come to the dance tonight, Fai-san. That's the real reason I came over here." Tomoyo turned to the blonde. "Our school is having a dance tonight, remember? I'll ask if you can play your guitar, and we can talk about it tomorrow. Ok?" She begged, her eyes furrowing.

"All right." Fai said quietly, turning his head to smile at Tomoyo. She beamed at him.

"Great!" She whirled around. "Li-kun and Sakura-chan are coming as well, so there's a chance I can get Sakura-chan dancing with Li-kun on tape! Ohohohohohohohoho!"

"Leave that stupid camera at home!" Kurogane yelled.

A few hours later...

"Lost in your lies! I know the truth now. I know who you are, and I don't love you anymore and--" Fai ignored the words that came next as he slammed his fingers over the guitar strings, trying to keep his focus on the song that he had only learned two hours before. Tomoyo hadn't forgotten her promise to ask if Fai could play his guitar, and it turned out there was a small battle of the bands. One of the band's guitarist couldn't make it, and Fai took his spot.

People cheered suddenly and Fai looked up with a start. He realized taht he got carried away thinking again and that the song was over. The singer shook his hand.

"Thank you, Fai-san, for playing the guitar for us." Fai shook his head, laughing and shouting over the crowd.

"It was my pleasure, Hana-chan. And besides, I can't say no to a lady in need!" She giggled and Fai jumped ff the stage, leaving the MPR to place the guitar in the music room. On his way back to the MPR, he paused. Closing his eyes, he tilted his head in all directions before shaking his head --'Paranoid' he told himself. 'What would Yuui say about that?'-- and running back to the gym.

"FAI-SAN!" The two girls jumped on Fai as soon as he got their attention. Syaoran grinned and Kurogane shook his head.

"Idiot." Kurogane muttered.

"Good juob, Fai-san." Syaoran smiled at the blonde, having to shout over the crowd to get himself heard. Sakura jumped on his arm and pulled.

"Come dance with me, Syaoran-kun!" Syaoran looked at Fai and shrugged before following Sakura out to the dance floor.

"I'm getting something to drink, Tomoyo. Don't do anything crazy." Tomoyo pretended to look shocked.

"When have I done anything crazy, Kuro-nii?" She inquired innocently. Kurogane rolled his eyes before disappearing. Tomoyo smiled at Fai. Fai laughed, knowing what she wanted.

"All right, all right." He bowed, winking at her. She giggled. "Madam Tomoyo, would you dance with me?" Tomoyo giggled again.

"Of course, Fai-san!" Both laughing, they started to dance to the music playing.

* * *

Green-grey-blue eyes widened in shock when they fell on the blond-haired boy she KNEW was him.

'How dare he!' She hissed, feeling the swirling of her own aura. Ignoring the (rather shocked) looks of the kids outside the gym, she marched forward, her eyes on the back of the boy. 'I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!' She screamed, grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the (rather pretty, she grudgingly admitted. Then she scolded herself--that was not the point.) long, black-haired girl with purple eyes. Her eyes and his eyes widened at once and, despite the loud music, it was deadly silent. He spoke first.

'Koisianna-san?'

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, that was a shocker. O.o i mean, who would've thought that someone would actually be looking for Fai? and get this mad because of Tomoyo? and no, there is going to be no FaiMoyo pairing. the only real pairing that'll be mentioned is Sakura and Syaoran. Sorry. but, whoo, who is this strange Koisianna? actually, she' s an OC i came up with. don't kill me. oh, this chapter ended up longer than i intended it to be. ah, well....

Any questions about this fanfiction are invited and i will answer them to the best of my ability-unless the question will be answered soon in the fanfic. Thank you for reading and i hope you will enjoy this.

Just a reminder: keep in mind that i am actually writing this down on paper, and even though i am about half-done with it, i am just that-HALF-DONE! so if i catch up to myself on the computer, there will be a big pause while i try to figure out what happens next, all right?

thanks again for reading, and leave me lotsa reviews!!


	17. Arguments and Reluctant Acception

* * *

Author's Notes: All right, and now a new chapter is uploaded. to Arin, it is good that Fai is recovering. and any of you curious about Koisianna, she'll be explained in this chapter. kinda. no, on we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles, nor do I own anything that says CLAMP on it. If i did, this would've happened in the manga/anime, ok?

Important:  
'hello'-fai/yuui's language  
"hello"-everyone else's language

* * *

Kurogane made his way back to the table he had left Fai and Tomoyo at. Glaring at some people, he finally made it back before he spilled any (more, really, it was unaviodable when trying to walk through a crowd of dancers) of his drinks (he had gotten one for the stupid blonde as well as his sister). He realized suddnely that he was the only one of the group they had managed to form (That Fai had jokingly called the 'Brat Pack' when his brother was alive---that was referring to the high school group that acted in the 19-somethings together in a lot of movies) that was there. Frowning slightly, he looked around in time to see his sister disappear around the door leading to the hallway...video camera (where did she hide that thing? She didn't bring a bag to the dance...) in hand. Without thinking, Kurogane got up and followed.

* * *

"Koisianna-san, what are you doing here?' The green-grey-blue eyes flashed angrily and she put her hands on her hips.

'No, and I'm serious here, funny. Why didn't you come back right away? Especially---' Fai frowned and he tilted his head.

"Koisianna-san, you misunderstand. There's no joke here. If you don't see it, you're in an obvious denial. You were one of the few who could tell us apart, after all.' Koisianna's eyes widened and she shook her head. Fai sighed. 'You're being really stubborn.'

'You as well, Flowright-sama.' She spit back.

"Tomoyo-chan, turn that off, please."

"Sorry, Fai-san." Tomoyo turned off the video camera (seriously, where did she hide that thing?) and walked forward, Kurogane appearing behind her. Fai smiled brightly at the both of them.

"Kuro-min, Tomoyo-chan, this---" and he pulled Koisianna forward gently, placing his hands on her shoulders. She smiled weakly and waved---"is Koisianna-san. Her father is the second most important person in our country." He looked down and translated his introduction of her.

'Right after your father...Yuui-sama.' Fai sighed.

'You really ought to open your eyes, Koisianna-san.' She shrugged and tilted her head to look back at him.

'You're getting annoying with this joke, Yuui-sama.' Fai shook his head.

'Anyway, Koisianna-san, this is Kuro-pin and Tomoyo-chan.' Koisianna tilted her head.

'Kuro...pin?'

"Kurogane." Koisianna smiled softly.

'Kurogane.' He nodded at her. SHe blinked and grabbed Fai's arm, hiding her face behind it. Fai closed his eyes.

'What's wrong, Koisianna-san? Kuro-min won't bite, you know.'

'Drop the -san, you know better, Yuui-sama. And...I wanna go home. ' Fai ran his free hand through his hair and bit his lip.

'So go home.' She tilted her head up.

'Yuui-sama!' Wrapping her arms around Fai's waist, she placed her head on his shoulder. 'Come home with me, Yuui-sama. Please. We can bury your brother and we can---' She was cut off when Fai pushed her away.

'I can't. Go back, Koisianna, tell Father and Mother what you want. I can't---I won't---go back with you.' SLAP! The sound made the two (clueless) siblings jump and look from Koisianna (who had tears in her eyes and her hand up) to Fai (who had a read mark on his face, his head tilted so his bangs covered his eyes) then to each other and shrugged. Tomoyo opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped by Kurogane (who felt it wasn't their place to get involved in this).

'I thought that we would really---'

'That was my brother, not me. Please, Koisianna-san, try to understand---'

'NO! You're Yuui-sama, and this isn't funny any more, Yuui-sama, it isn't.' Tears spilled down her face as she glared at Fai. 'You're taking this too far, Yuui-sama, you really are!' She turned and ran out of the hallway. Fai looked after her with a half-amused and half-piting look on his face. Then he turned to Kurogane and Tomoyo.

"Let's get back to the dance, ok?" He smiled and opened the door.

"Oh, no!" Both boys turned to see Tomoyo with her hands over her cheeks.

"What? What happened?" Fai asked, worried. Tomoyo turned to him, eyes wide with horror.

"I didn't put a video camera in the gym! I didn't get to record Sakura-chan dancing with Li-kun! Oh, no!" Kurogane and Fai sweat dropped.

"There's always next time, Tomoyo-chan, I'm sure."

"You gotta stop recording Sakura. Honestly, it's a wonder how she puts up with you."

"Sakura-chan and I have been friends forever. That's how."

* * *

Koisianna sighed and covered her face with her hands, sitting on a curb while she tried to figure out what she was going to do next. She jumped and looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Relaxing almost instantly when she met the eyes of Seishiro.

'What's wrong, Koisianna-sama?' She whimpered and grabbed his shirt---an old habit from when she was younger and needed someone to cry to.

'Fai didn't die, did he, Seishiro-san?' Seishiro shook his head and sighed, rubbing the back of her head.

'No, Sia-sama.' He said, using the nickname he gave her during these times. She sighed. 'Yuui-sama did.' Koisianna sniffed and closed her eyes, tears falling slowly down her face.

'Yuui-sama...my beloved fiancee.....'

* * *

"Fai-san?" Fai turned to Tomoyo. "It's the last song of the dance, and it's usually live." Fai nodded, encouraging Tomoyo to continue."Will you sing it?" Fai blinked, staring at Tomoyo for a second, not understanding. Then it hit him---she wanted him to SING. He shook his head violently. Then the whole school ganged up on him.

"Please, Fai-san?"

"Come on, Flowright-san. Do it!"

"You can do it, Flowright!"

"Come on, please? Please?" Fai laughed.

"All right, all right! Yes, Tomoyo, I will sing the last song. I have no choice in the matter, it seems." Tomoyo squealed and pulled her video camera out from who-knows-where (seriously, where the heck was that thing hidden?)

* * *

Author's Notes: Ahem. Well. That was...an akward place to leave off on....Yuui's fiancee. huh. who'da thunk? i mean, i knew, but for you guys...wows. what a shocker, huh?  
OH! 'fore i forget, when you review, leave a vote for the song you want Fai to sing. These are the songs:  
The Adventure (Angels and Airwaves)  
North by North (Faded Paper Figures)  
Movin' On (Good Charlotte)  
Read My Mind (The Killers)  
Famous Last Words (My Chemical Romance)  
Pen and Paper (Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)  
14 Forever (Stars)  
From Yesterday (30 Seconds to Mars)  
Thank you! Vote for your favorite song, or just pick one at random and gimme some advice!!!! XD thanks!

Any questions about this fanfiction are invited and i will answer them to the best of my ability-unless the question will be answered soon in the fanfic. Thank you for reading and i hope you will enjoy this.

Just a reminder: keep in mind that i am actually writing this down on paper, and even though i am about half-done with it, i am just that-HALF-DONE! so if i catch up to myself on the computer, there will be a big pause while i try to figure out what happens next, all right?

thanks again for reading, and leave me lotsa reviews!!


	18. Movin' On

* * *

All right, i was getting bored, and wanted to post the chapter up already. So, here's the final score: Pen and Paper, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus ends with---2 votes. Movin' On, Good Charlotte got---2 votes (oh wow, whoda thought...i thought that one would work). And Famous Last Words, My Chemical Romance, finished with----2 votes. So, since i'm so impatient, i'll make the choice (but you reviewers narrowed it down a lot, so I sincerely thank you for that). For the final song, at the end of the dance, it'll be Movin' On by Good Charlotte, because i have a scenario that will work with that. The next two, Pen and Paper, and Famous Last Words, will be used later in the story, to make everybody that actually voted happy. So, on we go, enjoy! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles, nor do I own anything that says CLAMP on it. If i did, this would've happened in the manga/anime, ok?

Important:  
'hello'-fai/yuui's language  
"hello"-everyone else's language

* * *

Fai walked into the music room to pick his guitar up again. Sighing lightly, he went back into the MPR and was half-pulled, half-pushed onto the stage. Laughing at his school's enthusiasm, he noticed dimly that one of the guys that pulled him up, a dark-haired boy a couple years older than himself, was the boy who picked Sakura up from Kurogane's house (he belatedly realized that it was Sakura's older brother).

"Let's go, Flowright." He said. Fai nodded---what was that boy's name? Touya? something like that---and set up the guitar. When he turned to signalize he was ready, he noticed that the music sheets that the others had looked familiar. Sakura's older brother noticed. "Tomoyo-chan gave them to us. They're yours, right? She picked out a song." Fai looked at the top of the paper and sighed.

"Ok, well, let's get started. Me first, 'k?" The others nodded and Fai started strumming, the drums following soon after.

"This is going well!" Tomoyo said happily, pulling her video camera out and starting to film the mini concert she created. She zoomed in on Fai, smiling brightly.

"When I think about my life, I wonder if I will survive to  
Live to see twenty-five, or will I just fall?  
Like all my friends, they just keep dying  
People 'round me always crying  
In this place that I like to call my home.  
But not everybody knows that everybody goes to a better place.  
And not everybody knows that everybody could be living their last days.  
But the hard times'll come, and we'll keep moving on  
We're moving up  
Keep moving on" Fai sang out, slamming his fingers into the guitar's strings as they got ready for the chorus.

"And on and on" Touya and his friend on bass, a silver-haired boy wearing glasses that Touya called Yukito, repeated those two words the entire chorus.

"Life, hope, truth, trust, faith, pride, love, lust  
On without the things we've lost  
The things we've gained, we'll take with us." Fai had wrote this a little before Yuui died, and had shown it to him. Yuui smiled his approval, but had never gotten the chance to actually play the song with him.  
"And all's I got are these two hands to  
Make myself a better man  
I wonder, will I ever seen the end of this?" That part had its meaning changed. Originally, that was supposed to mean in his father's eyes, being a better person than his troublesome son. Now, it was a pledge to himself, courtesy of Kurogane, to do his best for everything.  
"With all this rain, it just keeps falling  
On my head and now I'm calling  
Out to someone else to help me make it through  
But not everybody knows that everybody goes to a better place.  
And not everybody knows that everybody could be living their last days.  
But the hard times'll come, and we'll keep moving on  
We're moving up  
Keep movin on"

"And on and on" Touya and Yukito pitched in perfectly.

"Life, hope, truth, trust, faith, pride, love, lust  
Pain, hate, lies, guilt, laugh, cry, live, die  
Some friends become enemies, some friends become your family  
Make the best with what you're given  
This ain't dying, this is living" That part had also changed. They hadn't meant to make friends here, him and Yuui, but they ended up with a group of friends who were, at the moment, the closest thing to a family that Fai had ever had. The first part...well, he and Seishiro, who was an old friend and tutor, certainly were no longer on the same page.  
"Said we're moving on  
And we got nothing to prove  
To anyone 'cause we'll get through  
We're moving on and on and on and on and  
On and on and on and on and  
On and on and on and on and  
On and on and on  
Keep moving on"

"And on and on" Touya and Yukito, in the background, sang over and over into their own mikes, even as Fai sang over them.

"Life, hope, truth, trust, faith, pride, love, lust  
Pain, hate, lies, guilt, laugh, cry, live, die  
Some friends become enemies, some friends become your family  
Make the best with what you're given  
This ain't dying, this is living." The song came to an end slowly and as Fai strummed the guitar, the school erupted in applause and cheers for the Flowright. He smiled, panting slightly as he shook hands with Touya, Yukito, and the drummer who's name or face Fai couldn't place. He turned to the mike as they began to unplug things and get ready to leave. "Thank you all for coming tonight to our school's dance. Get home safely!" He laughed and jumped off the stage, grabbing Yukito's instrument as it was handed to him.

"Fai-san, that was great!" Sakura beamed at him and Syaoran laughed, hugging her from behind.

"OI! Gaki, get over here and help him with the drums." Touya managed to yell over the crowd, who was making its way towards the exit. Syaoran sighed but listened to Touya, going instantly to help.

"Onii-chan! Stop calling Syaoran that!" Touya glared at her playfully.

"Well," and he came over to her so he wouldn't have to yell. "Someone's gotta watch that gaki, kaijuu." Sakura glared back, stomping on Touya's foot.

"I am NOT a kaijuu!" Touya's face contorted in pain and Fai laughed.

"I gotta put these in the music room, I'll be back." Fai laughed at Touya's face again before jumping off the stage and heading towards the music room. Accepting the many congratulations and such, Fai placed the two instruments carefully on the stand and walked out, making sure the door closed behind him.

* * *

Unknown to him, eyes flashed as they watched him close the door with presicion.

'You'll come back, Fai....willingly or not, you will come back...' Seishiro thought, narrowing his eyes on the retreating blonde. In his mind, he began to formulate a plan.

* * *

Author's Notes: Oooh...well, wonder what plan he's got. ah, well, you'll find out. ok, so i have officially caught up to myself, and have absolutely no idea on what to do. i know what's gonna happen, but i don't know how to get there, y'know? so there'll be a big pause, maybe.

Other than that, any questions about this fanfic are invited and i will answer them to the best of my ability-unless the question will be answered soon in the fanfic. Thank you for reading and i hope you will enjoy this.


	19. Another Fight

* * *

All right, i think i got it now. Let us cheer for the story. XD and on we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles, nor do I own anything that says CLAMP on it. If i did, this would've happened in the manga/anime, ok?

Important:  
'hello'-fai/yuui's language  
"hello"-everyone else's language

* * *

Kurogane rolled his eyes as Fai stretched. The blonde stared at him, smiled, and spun around.

"It's so pretty tonight, ne, Kuro-rin?"

"Whatever." Kurogane said dismissivly. Fai grinned.

"Kuro-min's in a bad mood." Fai teased, stopping when he saw Koisianna. She was standing on Fai's porch, looking at the house. He excused himself from Kurogane and walked up to her.

'Koisianna-san?' She whirled around.

'Fai-sama...' She said softly. He bowed lightly. 'You do realize that you outrank me, do you not, Fai-sama?'

'I do. Old habits die hard, Koisianna-san.' Fai replied, standing straight again.

'How so?'

'You outranked me when Yuui was alive because you were engaged to him, and I was expected to die. remember? All the social events, while everyone bowed to Yuui and I, I was the only one who would bow back.' Koisianna vaguely remembered that, even as a little kid, Fai, with a serious expression, bowed to everyone who would pass by.

Flashback

'Welcome!' The twin boys called out into the hall. The party paused as they looked at each other, silently communicating. Then Yuui stepped forward.

'I would like to thank you for coming to the party our father has planned for our birthday.' The patrons clapped and Yuui looked back at his brother. Fai smiled at Yuui once, then turned to the couple that bowed in his general direction. He bowed back, face serious, eye blank. Next to Yuui, on his right, was Koisianna. She giggled as Yuui turned to her, smiling lightly. Glancing once at Fai, she took his outstretched hand and followed him onto the floor.

End Flashback.

'I remember.' She said. Then she looked up. 'Fai-sama, please. Yuui-sama would want to be buried.'

'So bury him. I refuse to come home.'

'But you need to!' She grabbed his hand, tugging it lightly. 'Please, Fai-sama.'

'No.' Fai said simply. 'Would you like to come in? I'm sure you've been standing outside for a while. I could show you Yuui's room.'

'All right.' Koisianna agreed. She followed Fai as he opened the door and walked inside. He turned the light on and motioned for her to follow him upstairs. Turning the light to the hallway on, he pushed a door open.

'This was Yuui's room.' He said to her. She walked inside. 'I'm going to go make snacks, all right? I'll tell you when they are done.' Koisianna nodded her agreement as Fai went downstairs again.

* * *

Fai sighed as he began to make the snacks he promised Koisianna. A movement in the corner of his eye made him pause and turn to his left. Seishiro stood, leaning on the door, smirking at Fai. Fai stared back, unblinkingly, not sure of what to do.

'I've got you, Fai-sama.'

'Hello, Seishiro.' Fai stated. He fell automatically back into his habits, his face serious, his eyes blank as he bowed to Seishiro. Suddenly, his eyes flashed and he stood up, glaring at Seishiro. 'What are you doing here, Seishiro?'

'I'm here with Koisianna-sama, of course.' He said smoothly. 'I am helping her. She wants to bury Yuui-sama, but one stubborn brother won't do it.'

'I refuse to go back.' Fai insisted. 'I want nothing more to do with that place.'

'Such a shame, since that is your home place.'

'That may be so, but I am never going to go back.' Fai insisted again. Seishiro sighed dramatically.

'I really hate doing this, Fai-sama, but I am going to have to convince you to come back with me and Koisianna-sama.' Seishiro said. He bowed lightly before stepping forward, grabbing Fai's shirt.

Fai exploded with punches and kicks.

* * *

Kurogane frowned when Tomoyo wouldn't stop poking him.

"What?" He hissed when the teacher turned to the board.

"Fai-san isn't here." Tomoyo whispered back, frowning worriedly at the empty chair. Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"He's fine, I talked to him this morning. He said he wasn't coming in today, he wasn't feeling well."

"We should visit him after school then." Tomoyo insisted quietly. Kurogane sighed.

"Fine." He hissed, looking back to the front.

* * *

Tomoyo walked purposly up the path leading to the doorway, Sakura, Syaoran, and Kurogane behind her.

"Fai-san?" She called out, knocking on the door. "Fai-san, open up!" The door opened and revealed a silver-haired girl. She smiled shyly at Tomoyo and Kurogane, then bowed lightly. Tomoyo looked at Kurogane before bowing back to her. "Koisianna-sama." She said, remembering that Fai had said that she was the daughter of the second most important person in Fai's country.

"Tomoyo-san. Kurogane-san." Koisianna replied, bowing in Kurogane's direction as well. She paused and frowned at Sakura and Syaoran.

"Our friends." Tomoyo said simply. "Sakura-chan." She pointed at the brown-haired girl, who waved lightly. "Syaoran-kun." Tomoyo pulled Syaoran forward and he grinned sheepishly at her.

"Syaoran-kun." Koisianna repeated, bowing at him. "Sakura-chan." She bowed at her as well.

"This is Koisianna-sama. Her father is the second most important person in Fai-san's world." Tomoyo explained. She turned to Koisianna again. "Fai-san?" She asked inquiringly. Koisianna frowned slightly---not at Tomoyo, but at how to explain what was going on when they didn't understand each other very well.

"Fai-sama..." She trailed off, trying to place it. 'Isn't well right now, correct?' She muttered to herself. 'He isn't feeling well, he's ill.' She frowned. 'How was I suppose to say that? He taught me, in case they came over, but...' Her eyes lit up suddenly. "Fai-sama...i-i-is n-n-ot....w-w-well..." She struggled to get out slowly. Simultaneously, all four of the visitors eyes widened, but only Kurogane realized that she was stuttering because she didn't know what she was saying very well. He had recognized the stutter from when he had been teaching Fai.

"You can speak?" Tomoyo asked excitedly. She was about to launch herself at her, but Kurogane pulled her back.

"That's probably the only thing she can say." Kurogane said softly, his hand on her shoulder. He moved toward Koisianna. "We're going inside." He said softly. "Fai's an idiot and we're going to check on him." Koisianna looked at him, confused.

"Fai-sama i-is n-not w-well." She repeated. Her thoughts were racing frantically---that was the only thing Fai had taught her to say.

'It's all right, Koisianna-san.' She heard Fai call down. "Let them in---I have the feeling this is Tomoyo-chan's doing, and nothing will stop that.'

'All right, Fai-sama.' She called back. Opening the door, she allowed the others in. They followed each other in, one at a time, and sat on the couch in the living room. Fai walked down the stairs slowly, smiling at the group on the couch.

"Fai-san!" Sakura gasped. Syaoran's eyes widened, and Tomoyo paled. Kurogane scowled.

"It's nothing." Fai stated simply, sitting across from the group, still smiling. He wore his eye patch over his eye again, and what they could see from his face was covered in bruises. Koisianna came back in, looking at Fai worriedly, and began to tug at his shirt. Sakura and Syaoran went bright red. Tomoyo averted her eyes respectively, making sure Sakura did the same. Syaoran did as well, but Kurogane stared.

'Fai-sama, your back---'

'It can wait.'

'It won't wait.' She insisted, managing to get his arms up and his shirt off. Tomoyo, who had glanced back, gasped before closing her eyes.

"It's nothing." Fai repeated.

"It's not nothing, you idiot." Kurogane snapped. Fai stared at Kurogane, wide-eyed, as Koisianna began to place ointment on the bruises on Fai's back and arms.

"Seishiro came over last night." Fai stated blankly. He stared at his arms. "I fought back."

"Fai-san..." Sakura said tearfully. Fai smiled at her.

"It's nothing to worry about, Sakura-chan." Fai said. "I---"

"What about your eye?" Kurogane asked. Fai stared blankly.

"Sakura-chan, I insist that you turn." She frowned, but did as she was told. Fai turned to Kurogane. "Despite my insistance of not going back, my magic is getting stronger. I refrained from using my magic around any of you, but when I am alone, it is used quite a lot." Fai explained. Kurogane nodded slightly. Fai sighed, pulling the patch over his eye up slightly, only enough to let Kurogane see. There was a sharp intake of breath as Fai placed it back over his eye. "Seishiro knows how strong I can get. He..." Fai paused for a breath. "Well, he failed in bringing me home, so he had to have something for success. He took my eye."

"Why?" Came Syaoran's voice. Fai turned in surprise. He didn't realize that Syaoran had seen.

"In the hopes that it will weaken me enough so I won't fight so much about going home."

* * *

Author's Notes: Whoo...wow. that was unexpected. very unexpected. wow.

Other than that, any questions about this fanfic are invited and i will answer them to the best of my ability-unless the question will be answered soon in the fanfic. Thank you for reading and i hope you will enjoy this.


	20. Fai vs Shaoran

* * *

Sorry, this is hard. I never planned past the concert scene, and now i'm totally lost. Forigive me!!! TT_TT i'm working on it, i swear. Promise. Cross my heart and hope to die. Oh, and before i forget: to anwer Arin's comment of 'Fai-san lost his eye again', no this is the first time he lost his eye. when he had to wear the eye patch the first time, it was because his eyes were black and suddenly started changing color. As it would attract a lot of unwanted questions, Yuui and Fai took a lot of measures to keep it hidden.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles, nor do I own anything that says CLAMP on it. If i did, this would've happened in the manga/anime, ok?

Important:  
'hello'-fai/yuui's language  
"hello"-everyone else's language

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Fai sighed.

"Who else missed me from school?" The knock turned into pounding very quickly.

"Sakura-chan, I suggest your friend opens his door before To-ya breaks it down." Sakura turned red in horror and Fai laughed.

"One minute, Touya-kun, Yukito-kun!" He called out. Pushing Koisianna off of him and pulling on his shirt, he opened the door to reveal Touya and Yukito, who was holding a stuffed doll. He motioned for them to enter. "Come in, come in. Please. Welcome."

"About time." Touya mumbled, walking in steadily. Yukito smiled and followed, waving with his free hand.

"Hello, Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun, Kurogane-san."

"Hello, Yukito-kun." The girls chorused.

"Yukito-san." The boys nodded.

"Nothing was happening, right?" Touya glared specifically at Syaoran. Syaoran commenced in turning bright red.

"N-N-No!" He spluttered. Yukito laughed lightly.

"Don't be mean, To-ya. By the way, Fai-san..." Fai looked at the silver-haired teen calling him. "Fai-san, what happened to you? You look simply awful..."

"It's nothing." Fai said, waving it off. Yukito frowned but dropped it. Touya, however, did not.

"It's not nothing. What happened?"

"A fight." Came a familiar voice. They all turned to the door and Sakura gasped lightly. Fai sighed.

"So they freed you, have they?" A shrug.

"I'm not here for talking purposes, Flowright. I am here to bring you back, by force if neccessary." Fai turned to his guests.

"Perhaps it is time for you all to go. I'm sure there's lots of homework for you guys." Everyone instantly filed out, Kurogane last. He glanced at Fai, then at the intruder. He stared coldly into mismatched eyes and then turned to Fai again. Fai grinned. "See you later, Kuro-pin." Kurogane blinked and closed the door behind him. "As for you, Shaoran..."

* * *

"Was that Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked, looking over her boyfriend cautiously. He smiled, confused.

"That wasn't me, Sakura-chan." He said softly. "I was right next to you the whole time."

"And besides, he had a blue eye and an amber one." Kurogane said shrugging. "His name is very close, though. Shaoran."

"So he had Fai-san's other eye." Tomoyo mused. "Shaoran..." She glanced back at Fai's house, worried.

"Leave him. He'll be fine." Kurogane said quietly in her ear. She looked up at him, still worried.'

"I know, but still..."

* * *

Fai pushed the boy off of him. Shaoran landed nimbly on his feet.

"You've gotten stronger." Fai commented lightly. Shaoran touched his right eye gently, and Fai understood without him having to say anything.

"Please, don't make me do this." Shaoran begged lightly, bracing himself as Fai attacked again. He side kicked to Fai's stomach, which the blonde moved to avoid and recieved an elbow in his face. It cut over his right eye and blood began to drip down his face. He scowled. "You made your choice."

"And you made yours." Fai said simply. "Now, without the friendly formalities, let us fight."

* * *

Koisianna watched from the kitchen as Fai and Shaoran continued to fight. She felt her heart break---Fai had been closer to Shaoran than Yuui, just as she had been closer to Yuui than to Fai. She knew that when they were younger, when Yuui was with her and too busy to be with his brother (father's orders), Fai would go and play silently with Shaoran. Shaoran, who was about as alone as Fai, had welcomed the tenative friendship, despite himself being several years younger than Fai. Now, seeing them fight each other, she could feel the pain that they had put aside.

'Enjoying the fight?' She whirled around to see Seishiro.

'This is dirty.' She hissed, glancing back at the boys. Koisianna winced when Shaoran's fist narrowly missed Fai's face, but Fai's leg managed to hit the boy's knee and send the brown-haired boy to the floor. Instead of continuing to pound him to the floor, Fai waited while Shaoran shakily stood up, backing into his fighting stance.

'I will resort to anything to get Fai-sama back.' Seishiro said, shrugging lightly. Koisianna scowled and looked away for a few seconds.

* * *

Fai tilted his head to the side, avoiding Shaoran's fist.

"Who was that other boy?" Shaoran asked. "The one that looked like me?"

"He almost has your name, as well. Syaoran-kun."

"That's very close. The others?"

"Tomoyo-chan was the black-haired girl."

"She was pretty."

"The other guy, Kurogane-san, the one with red eyes. That's her older brother. Only by a year, though." Fai dodged Shaoran's kick and threw his fist. Shaoran moved backwards.

"And the other black-haired guy?"

"Sakura-chan's brother. Touya-kun. Yukito-kun was the silver-haired boy."

"So Sakura-san is the girl with brown hair."

"Remind you of anyone?" Fai dodged Shaoran's fist but caught his leg in his stomach. He fell to the floor, but stood up quickly, swaying lightly. There was a scream as he flew forward and he paused. They both turned to the source---Koisianna.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well......this was unexpected....O.o anyone else see that coming? i sure didn't....huh...

Other than that, any questions about this fanfic are invited and i will answer them to the best of my ability-unless the question will be answered soon in the fanfic. Thank you for reading and i hope you will enjoy this.


	21. New Place to Stay

All right, here's the next chapter. Which one are we on now, 20? 21? 22? i forgot...but thanks to all that have put up with me. and my random story plot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles, nor do I own anything that says CLAMP on it. If i did, this would've happened in the manga/anime, ok?

Important:  
'hello'-fai/yuui's language  
"hello"-everyone else's language

* * *

Both boys whirled around, silently agreeing to postpone the fight. Seishiro had Koisianna in his arms, smirking at the two boys.

'Come on home, Flowrght-sama, and Koisianna-sama will---' He was cut off by a kick from Fai, his eye dark blue in anger. Seishiro released his hold and Koisianna ran up the stairs. She paused, looked at Fai, Shaoran, and Seishiro, then flew to Yuui's room.

'You're not to touch anyone in my house.' Fai growled, aura turning black around him.

'You shouldn't give orders when you refuse to come home, Flowright-sama.' Seshiro spat back. Fai scowled. 'The blank look on your face suits you much better, you know.'

'I don't care.' Fai winced as his arm was caught by Seishiro. Unnoticed, Shaoran slipped out of the house. Seishiro grinned.

'Not so fast, Flowright-sama.'

* * *

The next morning, Fai sat up and groaned in pain. Looking down, he realized his body was covered in bruises and cuts. He looked around and closed his eye, sighing deeply. His whole house was destroyed, dishes shattered on the counters and floor, cabinets broken in half and hanging open, table and chairs overturned. He took a deep breath, wincing at the pain and buried his face in his hands. A soft hand on his shoulder caused him to look over slowly. Koisianna squatted down next to him, her hand resting lightly on his shoulder.

'Flow...uh, Fai-sama...?' She said hesitantly. He smiled slightly and nodded for her to continue. 'I...I'm very sorry that all this happened.'

'It's all right, Koisianna-san.' Fai said distantly, looking over his (ruined) kitchen. 'I'll figure out how to fix everything.'

'If you want, you and I could stay together somewhere else. Nearby, of course.' Suddenly, at Fai's raised eyebrow, she flushed, realizing what she was innocently implying. 'I-I-I-I meant stay together as friends, of course! Or roommates! I didn't mean...oh, God, I was---' Fai laughed lightly.

'I know, I was kidding. Help me up?' He questioned, holding his hands out to her. She grabbed him by his wrists gently and tugged softly. After a few (painful) moments, Fai was up on his feet. He sighed again. 'I guess this means no school for me.'

'You got that right.' She said, pulling him toward the bathroom. 'I just got you all ready to go back to school yesterday, and now this happens.' Fai shrugged, then winced.

'Sorry, sorry.'

* * *

Shaoran wandered around aimlessly, his hands in his pockets. He glared at the people whispering around him---he knew what he looked like. He had blood trailing down the side of his face where Fai's elbow met his eyebrow, his face was bruised from the amount of force Fai put into his punches, and he had a blue eye and an amber eye. And while that may have not been the worst, he knew he resembled this...Syaoran guy that the people here so obviously knew.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" He finally screamed, feeling a small hand on his shoulder and whirling around to glare at whoever touched him. A girl with emerald eyes shrank away.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry...I thought you were Syaoran-kun!" She paused, frowning. "Shaoran-kun?"

"What?" He snapped. She jumped.

"I-I-I...what happened with you and Fai-san?" He shrugged.

"We fought. Seishiro came, and I left." Her eyes widened.

"Is Fai-san ok?" He shrugged again. She narrowed her eyes. "Don't you care?" His eyes snapped to her face.

"Look, Fai is my oldest friend, all right?" She took a sharp breath at the pain that seemed to settle in his eyes. "He's one of my oldest---he's my only friend, ok? And to have to do this, this stupid thing, it's out of my control, all right?" He glared away from her. "I can't do anything about it. So I do what I'm told and stay out of it when I'm supposed to, all right?" She bit her lip and he took a deep breath. "I gotta go, I can't stay here long. I was only sent to bring him back, and he wasn't supposed to fight me. It just...spiraled out of control." He sighed. She watched him walk away without a word.

* * *

'Well, where can we stay?' Koisianna asked thoughtfully as she bandaged Fai up (again...). Fai shrugged, winced, and shook his head as Koisianna laughed at him.

'I know Tomoyo-chan has a big mansion-house, from Sakura-chan. I dunno if she'll let us stay there, though...' He mumbled softly. Koisianna sighed.

'We'll figure it out, ok?'

* * *

"Don't be stupid, of course you can come and stay with me!" Tomoyo screeched. Fai winced. They (Fai and Koisianna) had walked over to Kurogane's house, not wanting to let his friends see the chaos that was his house. He explained the situation, and now Tomoyo was yelling at him.

"I don't want us to be a burden..." Tomoyo's eyes widened.

"Well, where else are you supposed to go?" She yelled. Fai shrugged. Her eye twitched. "You are both staying at my home." She said, leaving no room for discussion. Fai looked at Koisianna and repeated Tomoyo's order. Koisianna smiled lightly at Tomoyo and bowed.

'Thank you.'

"She says Thank you." Fai translated. Tomoyo smiled back.

"It's my pleasure. It gives me someone besides Sakura-chan to dress up." She said, her eyes gleaming. "OH HO HO HO HO HO HO HO!" Fai, Kurogane, and Sakura sweatdropped.

"So, uh, where's Syaoran-kun?" Fai asked Sakura in a change of topic. Sakura took it gratefully.

"He had to work on some project in school. He might be by later." She said. Fai smiled.

"Ok, that's good."

"You should both get what you can from your house, Fai-san." Tomoyo said, looking at both Fai and Koisianna. "I'll call Mom and tell her that you guys will be staying over." Fai smiled as he stood up, translating to Koisianna for her.

"Thank you very much, Tomoyo-chan."

"Of course, there is something that I would like...." She said, looking at Fai. Fai sweatdropped.

"Really? And what would that be?" Tomoyo smiled. Sakura groaned.

"Here we go..." Sakura mumbled.

"Well, I'd like to have a school picnic." Tomoyo started. "We'll need entertainment. Will you play with Touya-kun and Yukito-kun again?" Fai sighed, but smiled good naturedly at Tomoyo.

"Can I choose a song this time?" Tomoyo beamed.

"Choose several, ok? That way you can play for a while!" Tomoyo squealed and spun around. Fai looked at Koisianna and relayed to whole conversation to her.

'I'll help you choose, ok?' She asked. He nodded.

"We'll be back, ok?" He called out. Tomoyo nodded.

* * *

'What about this one?' Koisianna asked, holding out a piece of paper. Fai looked over her shoulder at it, and took a deep breath.

'That one could work.'

'What's this one?' She asked, holding out another piece of paper in her other hand. 'Famous...'

'Famous Last Words. Think I wrote that a little after Yuui died.' Fai looked it over. 'This one will do, as well.' He stood up, looking in his hands over their collective song choices---in all, there were about six songs in his hands. 'We should get going, Tomoyo-chan might leave soon.'

'Yes, Fai-san.' Koisianna said. Fai glanced at her, then turned and put the songs in his suitcase.

'Do you have what you need?' She nodded. Fai smiled, and stood up, grabbing his guitar. 'Then let's go.'

* * *

Author's Notes: OK, things seem to be getting better. yea? well, at least...at least...they have somewhere to stay! and if anyone is really hating Seishiro now...sorry...

Other than that, any questions about this fanfic are invited and i will answer them to the best of my ability-unless the question will be answered soon in the fanfic. Thank you for reading and i hope you will enjoy this.


	22. Pen and Paper

Ok, someone (actually, a couple, i think) noted Fai was getting beaten up a lot. I apologize, but those parts were necessary...-ish. not really, but...i'm confusing myself, i'll shut up now. Oh, and an important notice---if you are reading my CCS story 'Life's a Real Drag' or are trying to read my other TRC story 'So Close', those will not be updated for a while. As sad as i am to admit it, this story is almost over, and therefore all my attention will be on this story. That's all, thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles, nor do I own anything that says CLAMP on it. If i did, this would've happened in the manga/anime, ok?

Important:  
'hello'-fai/yuui's language  
"hello"-everyone else's language

* * *

'Wow, Tomoyo-san's house is huge!' Koisianna breathed in awe.

'Yea, almost as big as my own home.' Fai muttered in reply. She didn't say anything, just nodded. He smiled at her and picked up some of her bags in one hand, holding his free arm out to her. 'Shall we, Koisianna-san?' She smiled lightly, grabbed the rest of her things, and touched his arm gently, nodding.

"Hello. Tomoyo-sama told us to be expecting you." A maid curtseyed and Fai raised an eyebrow. "This way, please?" He turned to Koisianna and motioned for her to follow the maid. She looked at him and he shrugged, motioning for her to move. Biting her lip, Koisianna followed.

"Fai-sama, this way, please." Another maid said from behind Fai. He smiled and turned, following the maid down a couple hallways. She stopped in front of a door. "Your room is here, Fai-sama." She said, staring at the floor. He tilted his head and smiled lightly at her.

"Thank you." She bowed and walked down the hall. Fai grinned and walked into the room, placing his stuff on the bed and laying down next to it.

* * *

A few days later, he found himself with Tomoyo in front of him, practicing his songs for the school thing she had prepared.

"Which one do you want to hear first, Tomoyo-chan?" He asked, laying the sheets out in front of her. She looked them over slowly, frowning as she read them.

"This one." She said, pushing a piece of paper in front of him. He looked it over and paled lightly.

"All right." He muttered, picking up his guitar and tuning it lightly. He cleared his throat and began to play.

"This whole routine is getting old.  
So am I, and so are you.  
My reputation lets me know  
I can do whatever I want to  
Though it seems that you believe  
You can do whatever it is you please  
Know before, know before you wind up on your knees  
Don't cry to me no more." Koisianna, hearing the music from down the hall, went up and leaned against the doorway to Fai's room, listening to the voice that was similar to Yuui's.

"You like the way that people stare at you  
You look so fake, just thought that you should know  
And you're all the same, and when the curtain drops down  
You'll be replaced by something typical." Fai took a deep breath when he could---he had written this song a long time ago, before they had come here, in anger against Yuui and Koisianna.

"You set yourself up to be sold  
And that's ok  
Cause that's your role  
Manipulation takes it's toll  
What will you do  
When nobody wants you?  
Though it seems that you believe  
You can do whatever it is you please  
Know before, know before you wind up on your knees  
Don't cry to me no more." Koisianna also took a deep breath, on the floor by Fai's door. (A?N: huh, that ryhmed?) She closed her eyes, feeling the anger in the song.

"You like the way that people stare at you  
You look so fake, just thought that you should know  
ANd you're all the same, and when the curtain drops down  
You'll be replaced by something typical." Sudden memories broke through Fai's defenses:

"I know I stood so long beside you." An image, of him at age ten, standing by a nine-year-old Koisianna as she fretted over meeting Yuui.  
"And I know I should have left you right where I had found you." A couple years later, Fai found her crying by the stairs and he sat by her, listening to her talk.  
"I know I stood so long beside you." Himself and Koisianna at age six and five, pulling her up to the tree house that Yuui wanted, for her to meet Yuui there.  
"And I know I should have left you right where I had found you." Ages four and three, finding a silver-haired girl in the middle of the forest, huddled up under a bush to be sheltered from the rain that had been pouring earlier, and offering her a small hand to help.

His playing slowed a bit.

"You like the way that people stare at you  
You look so fake, just thought that you should know  
And you're all the same, and when the curtain drops down  
You'll be replaced by something typical." He blinked when he noticed Tomoyo staring at him strangely and he offered a weak smile. She interrupted the song with her hand on his, frowning at him.

"You don't play that song." Tomoyo said, putting the paper to the side. She continued looking through the rest of the papers. Koisianna, frowning as well, stood up and silently walked away.

* * *

'Will it work?' Seishiro bowed lightly.

'Yes, my lord.' Seishiro smiled wryly. 'It'll work perfectly.'

'Then don't hesitate when the time comes, Seishiro, and use as much force as necessary.' Seishiro bowed again and nodded.

'Thank you, my lord.' He turned and picked up an object. 'Now, to contact the two people who will help me...'

* * *

'Fai-sama?' Fai looked up from his guitar and turned to Koisianna as she entered the room, eyes downcast and hands twisting nervously. Fai noticed and frowned lightly.

'Koisianna-san! What is it you need?' She sat near his bed.

'The song you were singing earlier...what was it about?' Fai blinked.

'I wrote it when I was little.' He said slowly, looking away. 'I wrote it before we came, because you and Yuui were...I dunno, doing something, and Shaoran-kun was busy as well, and there was nothing for me to do.' Fai sighed. 'Add that to the fact that Yuui and I had an argument a few minutes before, and I was still mad.' He laughed softly. 'You know, I don't even know what we had argued about. But I wrote the song about how Yuui and you, you both will fade sooner than you thought because you were in the spotlight so much, and both your personalities were so fake because you thought you could get away with anything you wanted. Or something like that.'

'Something like that?' Koisianna repeated. Fai shrugged.

'I was stupid, and I was furious. I thought I hid it away, but Yuui found it after we came here.' He smiled wryly. 'That was a few days before...the accident, and Yuui...' He bit his lip, leaning forward and using his bangs to hide his eyes. 'It doesn't matter. But I'm not playing it anymore. This performance in front of Tomoyo-chan will be the only time it is ever used.'

'How sad.' Koisianna said softly, standing up and walking towards the door. 'When is this picnic thing Tomoyo-san has planned?'

'Tomorrow. We've been practicing a couple days, Touya-kun, Yukito-kun, and I.' Fai said. Koisianna paused.

'I might not be there tomorrow, Fai-sama.' She said, barely loud enough for Fai to hear. He turned to her, confused, but before he could question her, she continued talking. 'I wish you good luck.' She ran out the door, ignoring Fai's confused stare. Tears poured down her face. She leaned against the doorway in her room, hands over her face as she cried. A slow clapping sound was heard from the darkness.

'Very good, my dear.' A blue eye and an amber eye shone as a figure came out of the dark and into the light. He placed his arm on her shoulders and closed his eyes as she cried even harder.

'I don't want to do this.' She sobbed. He shrugged uncaringly.

'Orders are orders are orders.' He said blankly. She turned to stare at him. 'You have no choice.'

* * *

Author's Notes: All righty, then. Ahahahahaha.......anything anybody's feeling right now? this is chapter 22, yea? is anybody really hating me right now? it's not the best ending to my chapter, but...it'll have to do.

Any questions about this fanfic are invited and i will answer them to the best of my ability-unless the question will be answered soon in the fanfic. Thank you for reading and i hope you will enjoy this. (i just realized i had to change this---how ironic)


	23. Famous Last Words

all right--about how many people are killing me in their mind at this point? O.o that many...? wow....

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles, nor do I own anything that says CLAMP on it. If i did, this would've happened in the manga/anime, ok?

Important:  
'hello'-fai/yuui's language  
"hello"-everyone else's language

* * *

Fai stood next to Touya, shading his eyes with his hand as he stared up at the sky.

"It sure is a good day to have a picnic, ne, Touya-kun?" Touya snorted, looking away from setting up at the blonde.

"It is, but Tomoyo would have us out here if it was pouring rain." Fai laughed lightly and turned away from the sun, picking up his guitar.

"That's true." He looked over Touya at Yukito. "Are you ready?" Fai asked. Yukito looked up.

"Hm? Oh, yes, I'm ready, Fai-kun." Fai smiled and turned to the microphone Tomoyo's body guards had set up earlier on the stage (where it came from, nobody knew---the body guards wouldn't tell).

"All right, then let's get started, yea?" Touya muttered, sitting down behind the drums as Yukito strummed his own instrument. Fai smiled.

"Hello, everyone!" He called out. "Welcome to Tomoyo-chan's picnic! We'll be playing for you while you enjoy your stay here!" Fai turned to the other two. "Ready?" They nodded and he started.

"Now I know that I can't make you stay.  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your---  
And I know there's nothing I can say  
To change that part  
To change that part  
To change!" He put all his energy in the guitar, slamming down on the strings as the others joined in with a little less ferver.

"So many bright lights to cast a shadow  
But can I speak?  
Well, is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete?  
A life that's so demanding,  
I can not speak  
A love that's so demanding,  
I get weak." Fai took a deep breath, falling into the music as he usually did.

* * *

"I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home." A dark chuckle was heard, and a sudden noise. The figure tilted his head in that direction.

'We're all in place---ready when you say go.'

'In a bit, hold on.' The figure looked toward the stage again, a grim smile in place.

* * *

"Can you see?  
My eyes are shining bright  
Cause I'm out here on the other side  
Of a jet-black hotel mirror  
And I'm so weak.  
Is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete?  
A love that's so demanding,  
I get weak." Fai looked out, over the crowd, piercing blue eyes unfocused on the people before him.

"I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home."

* * *

A female figure stood by the stage, hidden out of sight as Fai continued to play. She looked up at him, watching as he played the guitar.

'Forgive me, Fai-sama.' She mouthed, closing her eyes so she wouldn't cry again.

"These bright lights have always blinded me  
These bright lights hae always blinded me  
I say." The guitar slowed suddenly, Fai strumming the song softly.

* * *

"I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead.  
Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead." On the other side of the stage, a figure with mismatched eyes stared wide-eyed at Fai---he knew exactly what he was talking about, and was afraid of the outcome.

* * *

"Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead.  
Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead." Fai started playing harder again, holding out the last note, and Touya and Yukito took that as their cue.

* * *

"I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone." The female by the stage took a deep breath and stood up straight, watching the other side of the stage and listening for the signal to do her job.

"Or dead." Fai continued playing and she sighed. He was right, the night before---she had no choice.

* * *

"Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home." He stood, aware of the stare coming from the opposite end of the stage and he shook his head to get a sudden feeling of dread away.

"Or dead." As Fai continued to play, he took a deep breath. He was right, and he knew she knew it---they really had no choice in this matter.

* * *

"I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone." A figure moved backstage, getting a clear view of Fai playing towards the front of the stage. He smirked and glanced at both sides of the stage---Shaoran at one side, Koisianna at the other. And with him behind them, they could pull this off perfectly.

"Or dead." His smirk fell at that, and he scowled, moving closer slowly, but remaining unseen in the shadows.

"Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home." He motioned for the other two to move closer to the stage---this had to be perfect.

"Or dead." If they didn't get it this time, there would be no second chances.

* * *

"I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone." Fai frowned---he could feel something was wrong, but he couldn't pinpoint where and it was very unsettling for him.

"Or dead." He trailed off slowly, still playing, glancing around subtly to try to figure out what was off.

"Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home." They all stopped playing abruptly, and everyone at Tomoyo's picnic cheered.

* * *

'NOW!' Was the sudden order. Both figures jumped up and did as they were told. Shaoran, using Fai's magic, cast a shadow over the stage, blocking the whole group from view.

* * *

Author's Notes: ICY-CHAN STAY AWAYYYYYYYYYY!!!! DX XD kidding...here's chapter 23...another cliff-hanger...sorrys...

Any questions about this fanfic are invited and i will answer them to the best of my ability-unless the question will be answered soon in the fanfic. Thank you for reading and i hope you will enjoy this. (i just realized i had to change this---how ironic)


	24. And The End Comes

so how bout that last chapter, huh? haha...well, continue onwards, dear readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles, nor do I own anything that says CLAMP on it. If i did, this would've happened in the manga/anime, ok?

Important:  
'hello'-fai/yuui's language  
"hello"-everyone else's language

* * *

Sakura screamed and the whole picnic went into a panic. Syaoran, from behind Sakura, scowled and jumped in front of her. Shaoran saw and stood in front of where the stage had been.

"ONII-CHAN!" Sakura yelled from behind Syaoran. He in turn pulled his sword out.

"Stop the magic." He hissed. Shaoran smirked.

"I don't think I will." He taunted blankly. "And how are you gonna make me?" Syaoran jumped forward, attacking with his sword.

* * *

"To-ya, I can't see." Yukito coughed lightly as smoke started rising. Touya scowled.

"Just wait, Yukito, it'll pass." Touya muttered, glancing around helplessly. Fai sat crouched on the floor, hand over his mouth.

'This is---!' He muttered, swallowing thickly. "Get down! Put your hand over your mouth, breathe in as little as you can!" As soon as Fai said that, Touya pushed Yukito down to the floor and followed quickly, placing a hand over their mouths.

"How long should we stay like this?" Touya asked, his voice coming out muffled. Fai turned to him, his eyebrows creased, and shrugged.

'As long as the smoke is there, you shouldn't try anything.' Fai's eyes widened.

'Koisianna-san!' He said, looking up at the silver-haired girl. She stared back, eyes cold. 'Why are you here, Koisianna-san?'

'I'm here because you fail to come home, Fai-sama.' She said coldly. Fai's eyes widened and he scooted back as far as the stage will allow.

* * *

Syaoran staggered back, sword at his side. Shaoran smirked and held his hand up.

"Don't underestimate me, Li Syaoran." He muttered. "Just because we look alike doesn't mean that we're on the same level power-wise. You forget, I have the left eye of Fai D. Flowright-sama." He smirked at the amber eyed boy. "That makes my magical powers greater than yours." He pulled out a sword as Syaoran picked his own sword up.

"Doesn't mean that you're better than me." Syaoran panted out, jumping at the other again. They dueled, with Sakura torn between watching them and looking for her brother.

"Aren't you paying attention?" Shaoran shook his head, blocking Syaoran's hits. "I'm---"

"No better than I." Syaoran said as he knocked Shaoran to the floor against a bench. Shaoran scowled, his sword on the floor near his hand as Syaoran placed his own sword against Shaoran's throat (A/N: look familiar, anyone?), forcing the other to glare at him. They panted, staring each other down. "I'll kill you now."

"SYAORAN, NO!" Sakura screamed. Syaoran turned his head to see Sakura staring, horrified, at the both of them. Shaoran saw an oppertunity and, grabbing his own sword, rammed it through Syaoran's leg. Syaoran dropped his sword, letting it fall to the floor next to Shaoran as he sank to his left, grabbing his right leg. Sakura screamed again, running towards the fallen Li.

"You're too easily distracted." Shaoran spit out, pulling his sword from Syaoran's leg. He turned to the missing stage and almost ran into Kurogane. Scowling, he moved fluidly around Kurogane, making sure to stay out of his reach. "Koisianna-sama needs me." Syaoran glared at the other boy, who pointedly ignored him and flew towards the stage, disappearing.

* * *

'Let Touya-kun and Yukito-kun out.' Fai gasped out, staring at Koisianna. She shrugged.

'I would, but Shaoran-kun's busy with Syaoran-kun, and I don't think he'll let it up anytime soon. Especially since you're such a flight risk, there's a possibility that you'll escape with them. And then where would that leave us?' She said, shrugging lightly. 'No, it's best to keep them here, until Seishiro-san comes and gets you.'

'Seishiro is behind this, then.' Fai scowled. 'I see now...' Shaoran burst through the smoke suddenly.

"Oi, Gaki..." Touya trailed off, pausing when Shaoran turned to face him. "Get us out of here, Gaki." Shaoran appeared in front of Touya suddenly, pulling the older boy up off the stage by his shirt front.

"I'm not your Gaki." He said coldly. "And I will not get you out, no matter what."

"To-ya, leave him." Yukito said faintly. Touya glanced down at Yukito and frowned.

"He needs to get out of here."

"I don't care."

"I do, and I want him out!" Shaoran dropped Touya onto the floor and walked towards Fai, pulling his hands away from his mouth. Yukito made a muffled noise of protest that was silenced with a glare from Shaoran. Turning back to Fai, Shaoran continued his task of blindfolding Fai and tying his hands up.

"He's ready." He muttered. Seishiro appeared and grabbed Fai, easily picking him up. Both males disappeared instantly. Koisianna took a deep breath. Touya noticed her hesitating and scowled.

"Just go after them already." He bit out. She turned to him and bowed lightly.

'I am very sorry.' She said. Tears started falling from her eyes again. 'Please, forgive me.' Then she vanished as well.

* * *

The smoke cleared as soon as she let, and Touya helped Yukito up slowly. They looked around---everyone who had been there at the picnic had disappeared, and the park Tomoyo had planned it in looked disasterous. Sakura was standing next to Kurogane, who was helping Syaoran up. Syaoran had a hole going through his leg, with blood pouring out of it. Sakura saw Touya and burst into tears, running up to him and throwing herself on him, her arms going around his waist in a hug. Tomoyo looked at Touya.

"Fai-san?" She questioned. Touya shook his head.

"He's gone. Taken by the Gaki that looked like him," nodding his head in Syaoran's direction "that one girl with silver hair, and the guy that Sakura told me about." Tomoyo turned to her body guards.

"Be on the look out for Fai-san." She ordered.

* * *

Fai leaned his head back onto something soft. What it was, he couldn't tell, as he was still blindfolded.

'Fai-sama...' Koisianna started. Fai tilted his head away from the direction of the voice. 'We're loading onto the ship, Fai-sama.'

'Take me to Tomoyo-chan's house.' Fai said curtly, ignoring the (rather painful) grip on his arms.

'We can't do that, Fai-sama.' Came Shaoran's cold voice.

'Why not?' Fai shot back. He stumbled as whoever had a hold of him pushed him forward. A pair of bigger hands caught him before he tripped (over what Fai assumed was a rope) and fell to the floor. 'Seishiro?'

'We're taking you home now, Flowright-sama.' Seishiro breathed in his ear.

* * *

Author's Notes: all right. who liked that chapter? who's ready to kill me now that that's the end of "Twin Identities"? uhm, i thank all of you who has put up with me and the random story line i came up with (and a special thanks to those who reviewed, like IceQueen987, YingYang13, SuperMangaFan89, Arin, Sparoe, and anyone else who reviewed and favorited this story and/or me) and maybe i'll come back when everybody's hatred for me dies down a bit...hehehehehe....

JA NE, MINNA!


End file.
